Caroline's Fate
by Gaskellian
Summary: What if Caroline had acted on her desire to compromise Mr. Darcy? This is rated T because of the first scene where there is a reference to interaction but nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline's Fate © 2016 by Gaskellian All rights reserved.**

Miss Caroline Bingley had decided that this evening was most opportune. She had requested her maid to lay out Miss Bingley's finest silk nightdress and, after ensuring her appearance was perfect, dismissed the maid until morning. Caroline waited until the house had quieted; by the light of the moon, she watched the clock hand as it inched toward one am. At the toll of the clock on the hour, Miss Bingley silently exited her bed chamber and made her soundless way to her destination: Mr. Darcy's rooms. She had brought a skeleton key in case of a locked door but, as she carefully tried the knob, it turned easily and Miss Bingley was able to secrete herself inside the apartment, taking care to secure the door after her. She slowly approached the sizeable bed in the middle of the room with its lone slumbering inhabitant and gently lifted the cover to slide as softly as possible beneath the spread. Caroline looked at the sleeping form next to her and felt a sense of victory. Mistress of Pemberley! Charles might be pursuing a daughter of a landed gentleman but Jane Bennet would not in any way improve their family's connections and social standing. Upon discovery in the light of morning, Mr. Darcy would be honor bound to offer marriage and Caroline would be ranked amongst society's finest. She lightly ran a possessive hand along the firm back muscles in front of her and heard a groan from the object of her attention. Miss Bingley shifted her body closer to Mr. Darcy, as her nightdress was beautiful but had never been intended for warmth and the night air was indeed chill. The gentleman turned over and, to Caroline's surprise, embraced her tightly. He then proceeded to make the lady very, very happy.

Not long before sunrise, the valet of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy silently entered his master's bedchamber to ensure preparedness for the coming day. He stopped, shocked by the sight of the unclad man and woman still asleep on the bed and rapidly retreated from the room to hurry down the hall.

 _Four days earlier. . . . ._

'Blast Darcy' and 'Hang him' were the most complimentary sentiments running through the mind of George Wickham. He had purchased a commission in the militia, thus guaranteeing himself the satisfaction of his basic requirements of food and shelter, and landed in a relatively unimportant town in Hertfordshire with which he had no prior connection. Quite significant to Mr. Wickham, in addition to his bare necessities, was the matter of trust – that is, the inhabitants of a great number of minor towns were inclined to trust officers of the King. Therefore, provided one could remain carefully discreet, the possibilities for entertainment and otherwise unattainable items increased quite considerably. Merchants were not disposed to ask for payment too frequently if the individual requesting credit was an officer in his uniform and they were not liable to exert themselves overly much to restrain their daughters around those who did the King's bidding. All things considered, purchasing the commission was an excellent use of funds.

But now Darcy had come to visit and was likely to curtail Mr. Wickham's enjoyment of his current situation. George Wickham disliked Fitzwilliam Darcy but he abhorred hunger and poverty more and thus, he put his mind to devising a strategy which would allow him to remain in his present state of comfort and perhaps also permit a bit of revenge on Mr. Darcy. Mr. Wickham reviewed what little information he had been able to glean – Mr. Darcy was accompanying his friend, Mr. Bingley, to Hertfordshire for an indeterminate span of time and was considered by the neighborhood to be rather aloof and cold but, as he was rumored to be quite wealthy, most people regarded him as justified in his behavior toward those who would be deemed his inferiors. Mr. Bingley was leasing Netherfield Park and residing there with Darcy, Bingley's two sisters and the husband of one of the women. Was it possible that Darcy had an attachment to one of Bingley's sisters? Could his presence in the area be, in fact, a blessing in disguise? George Wickham determined to discover the precise location and layout of the Netherfield house and began to investigate if there were any of its staff presently making purchases in Meryton. He would utilize his pleasant appearance and good manners to ascertain the knowledge of which he had need in order to effect his plan.

It was the work of a day more and Mr. Wickham found himself the recipient of attention from one of the housemaids employed at Netherfield. He had, to be sure, given her much friendly attention and flattering compliments. Amanda – for such was her name – wished to meet surreptitiously, so as not to excite suspicion. George Wickham was to await her in a stand of trees situated in a particularly dense copse which was located not terribly distant from the main house. He planned to furtively follow her return so as to quietly familiarize himself with the immediate vicinity and when he revisited later under cover of darkness, it would not be difficult to gain access to the house and, if all went according to plan, Darcy's possessions.

Thus two days hence, Mr. Wickham happily found himself ensconced in a hidden position inside of the Netherfield house. Perseverance and the fall of nighttime would aid him in gaining his reward. After a significant time spent in waiting and planning, darkness fell and George Wickham removed himself from his niche. He ascended the stairs which he had determined beforehand as the least probable to have traffic and applied his new-found knowledge of the home's arrangement to creep directly to Darcy's rooms. Mr. Wickham turned the knob and stole into the darkened apartment, grateful for what little moonlight was present. Remarkably, there was no occupant on the bed and now he could hear noises coming from the valet's chamber. Swiftly, he slid underneath the massive bed and primed himself for more delay. George Wickham was nothing if not opportunistic; he could be patient. Mr. Darcy's man entered his master's bed chamber and collected several items from around the room while cataloguing his requirements aloud. From what Mr. Wickham could gather, Mr. Darcy was to retire in another bed chamber this evening. Laughing silently at the whimsical vagaries of the wealthy and entitled, George Wickham remained in situ and optimistic. After not much more time had passed, Mr. Wickham and the room were left to themselves, so he carefully rose and assured himself of his continued solitude. Taking in the objects in the room with a measured glance, he made his way first to the most likely location to contain valuables – the chest of drawers. Running his hand gently along the articles in the topmost drawer, Mr. Wickham did not feel the metallic solidity of cufflinks or coins. As he continued his search, there came a slight sound from the corridor. Quickly shedding his garments, he noiselessly climbed into Darcy's bed and feigned sleep, amused that the great Fitzwilliam Darcy would lie upon the same sheets as George Wickham. Within a very short time, however, he found himself quite distracted from thoughts of Mr. Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your comments! Unfortunately, I have been unable to reply to any comments as they don't seem to show for some reason. I was hoping that the first chapter would be understandable after a few more chapters are posted but this one should at least help. (I hope!)**

Elizabeth Bennet was awake and had been contemplating for some time the prospect of a walk out of doors. If she were in her own home, this would not have been a matter for conjecture. However, as she and Jane were currently trapped – or rather, guests – at Netherfield due to her sister's illness, Elizabeth must concern herself with appropriate behavior and decorum. After checking on Jane, who was still sleeping and thankfully not so feverish, Elizabeth exited their shared room and softly progressed along the unfamiliar passageway. After gaining the main corridor, she heard what sounded to be shouting and a feminine voice – was that Miss Bingley? – in great distress. Elizabeth hesitated momentarily, as that particular hallway led to the family rooms, but her apprehension was superior to her concerns of propriety and she hurried toward the source of the noise. Upon seeing what appeared to be an amused Mr. Darcy, his valet and a quite red-faced Mr. Bingley, she ascertained that, as the clamor seemed to be at its loudest at this location, she had found the site of such loudly proclaimed anxiety. Before she could so much as open her mouth, Miss Bingley's anguished wail penetrated the mostly closed door.

'I will NOT marry him!' she yelled, 'He has no connections or money; he is not even a gentleman!'

Mr. Darcy was evidently trying, quite unsuccessfully, to maintain a suitably passive demeanor. None had noted Elizabeth Bennet's presence as yet and so he spoke to his unsettled friend more candidly than he might have otherwise.

'Charles, she has made her bed and now she must, ahem, lie in it.' Fearing that his composure would be lost shortly and he did not believe that Charles Bingley would at all appreciate laughter under the circumstances, Mr. Darcy turned away. As he did so, he spotted Elizabeth with a suitably concerned countenance but a highly entertained look in her eyes.

'I apologize for the imposition, Mr. Darcy, but en route to the garden, I became aware of a ruckus and wished to see if my help would be of use. Apparently,' said she while suppressing her smile, 'the situation is in hand.'

Mr. Darcy could not but chuckle, albeit quietly, at her rapid understanding of occurrences. 'May I escort you to break your fast, Miss Elizabeth? Mr. Bingley may not be able to offer his services as host until later.' She assented and they began to walk in the direction of the dining room. He was surprised at the fleeting expression of unease that crossed her face before she spoke.

'Mr. Bingley has been very kind to both my sister and myself and I would hate to cause discomfort with our residence here. Perhaps I should remove the both of us to Longbourn, if the apothecary will so permit?' Elizabeth was worried for Caroline Bingley's long-suffering brother and the obvious embarrassment that the presence of two guests would cause, in light of his present dilemma.

'I would imagine that Mr. Bingley would not feel the need to turn you or your sister out of his home. Mrs. Hurst could certainly provide the services of hostess and Miss Bennet would not then be returned to her family in such a poor state,' stated Mr. Darcy confidently. As they two reached the dining room, Elizabeth curtseyed and excused herself, explaining that she had intended to stroll in the garden prior to eating. Mr. Darcy offered his assistance again in accompanying Miss Elizabeth to take in the sights of the garden and, confused but unwilling to appear uncivil, Elizabeth agreed. The fragrant blooms in the gardens had opened fully for the day, providing a rainbow of delicate colors to view. Elizabeth chose to open the conversation, as she was curious about Mr. Darcy's assertion.

'So then, sir, we remain at an impasse or has my contention now found favor in your eyes?' Elizabeth queried.

Mr. Darcy was quite perplexed. 'My pardon, madam. I do not understand your meaning. Were we at a stalemate?'

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as if astonished and replied, 'We were indeed, Mr. Darcy. It was but yesterday and Mr. Bingley had been speaking of the alacrity of his decisions. You had argued the imprudence of such haste and I had supported Mr. Bingley's loyalty to his friends.' Mr. Darcy nodded at Elizabeth in recognition of the event so mentioned. She continued, 'Therefore, upon your assuring me moments ago of Mr. Bingley's steadfast character, were you then acknowledging my position in the discussion or were you merely forwarding an assumption of his future behavior based on your understanding of his nature?'

Mr. Darcy looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. 'You may claim victory, Miss Elizabeth. Charles Bingley is a constant and faithful friend. He is always ready to aid one who is in need, regardless of the inconvenience it might cause him. I would posit that the one characteristic is closely related to the other – a person who is prepared at any given moment to help his fellow man would likely also be a person who tends toward decisions made with rapidity. As you had cited, there is a benefit in the trait which allows one to bow to his trusted friend's opinion or request.'

Elizabeth was startled by Mr. Darcy's atypical charity and was yet again baffled at the man. That he thought himself above others was her dearest opinion, which surely did not answer for his intimate acquaintance with Mr. Bingley, one of the most amiable men she had encountered. Here was the great man, however, not only smiling but concurring with her on a point on which he had decidedly disagreed just the day before. Curiouser and curiouser. She could not reconcile the two views of Mr. Darcy and resolved to continue sketching his character.

Mr. Darcy was drawing comparisons in his mind between Miss Bingley and her ilk and Miss Elizabeth. Her family was unconscionably vulgar and Mrs. Bennet was, in Mr. Darcy's estimation, the epitome of ignorance. But even with her lack of connections and offensive relations, Miss Elizabeth was a woman worthy of consideration and he knew for certain that Charles Bingley wished to become further acquainted with Miss Bennet with an eye toward courtship. How would Miss Bingley's foolish and imprudent actions of the night previous affect Charles and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst's lives? Would Charles Bingley remain in the neighborhood once his sister was wed to Mr. Wickham? Mr. Darcy could not countenance the notion of having Miss Bingley steal into his bed chamber in the dark of night and was eminently grateful to his valet's open ears and eyes. Without his man's timely warning of Miss Bingley's likely intentions – overheard from Miss Bingley's maid whispering about her lady's special plans – Mr. Darcy would have been the unwitting victim ensnared by her scheming deviousness. When he had received the communication that morning from his valet of the occupants of his chambers, the repugnance had threatened to overwhelm him. George Wickham! In his room, in his bed. Why was George Wickham present in his chambers, if not to do injury? He shuddered. It seemed as though the evil each had plotted had recoiled on their heads and, like a cornered snake, bitten its owner.

Both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were so lost in their individual musings that neither noted their distance from the house nor the rumblings of their respective stomachs. A wagon passing in the distance recalled Elizabeth to herself and she laughed at her distraction, interrupting Mr. Darcy's thoughts.

Amused, Elizabeth feigned upset. 'Mr. Bingley will be wondering where you have wandered off to, Mr. Darcy. With his recent state of mind, I would not wish to distress him further.'

Mr. Darcy was startled at their lack of proximity to Netherfield but quickly agreed with Miss Elizabeth that they should remedy their oversight and repair hurriedly to the house, especially as neither had yet broken their fast.

There was a paucity of conversation during their return, due to the rapid pace at which they were walking, leaving both to their reflections, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short and sweet - but a little more explanation (just a tad).**

Mr. Bingley was indeed in the dining room, awaiting Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth's arrival. His drawn face had resumed its regular color and lost most of the florid tinge of earlier. He rose and bowed to Elizabeth and as she took her seat, he gave a weak grin and waved his fork at the new arrivals. 'Darcy, you were gone for such a long time that I began before you. Please beg my pardon, Miss Elizabeth, but I have had rather an early start to my day and was feeling quite in need of refreshment.' Mr. Darcy sat and partook but Elizabeth was perturbed at her forgetfulness in wandering for such a lengthy time – Jane may have awakened and would be in need of attention.

'I must ask your leave, Mr. Bingley, that I may return to Jane's room as my assistance might be required.' Elizabeth stood to quit the room and both men respectfully rose. Mr. Bingley's face had brightened at the mention of Miss Bennet and he immediately moved to speak with Miss Elizabeth.

'Please extend my fervent wishes to your sister for her speedy recovery and I would delay you a moment more. If it is not too much of an imposition, I ask that you speak directly with my housekeeper if you have a request or if Miss Bennet requires anything, as my sisters are likely to be . . . . indisposed for the duration of your visit.' Mr. Bingley's countenance took on a reddish hue and he took to examining the food still remaining on the table. Redirecting his attention back to Elizabeth, he continued, 'I do hope that nothing will disturb your enjoyment of our hospitality.'

Elizabeth was only able to keep her countenance by dint of reminding herself of Mr. Bingley's excessive amiability and how Jane would wish to be represented. She smiled gladly and replied, 'Certainly, Mr. Bingley. I shall speak with the housekeeper shortly and request a tray to be sent up for Jane and I shall also most assuredly forward your well wishes to my sister. She is improving and I expect that very soon she will be able to come down and visit in the drawing room.' Elizabeth bade them good day and went in search of Mr. Bingley's housekeeper to order said tray.

Upon Elizabeth's leaving, Mr. Bingley relaxed his posture and appeared to collapse into his chair. He scrubbed at his face and turned a distraught countenance on Mr. Darcy. 'What will I do with Caroline? She is adamant about not marrying Wickham but I am left with no other acceptable options.'

Mr. Darcy inquired calmly, 'Did you set footmen to guard Miss Bingley's rooms and my former rooms, as I had recommended? I would hope that both individuals in this, ah, transaction are presently accounted for.'

Mr. Bingley nodded and Mr. Darcy continued, 'Since you have sent an express for your solicitor and he is not liable to arrive until this afternoon at the earliest, I suggest you spend some time in conference with Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. Have you also sent the correspondence to your relations in the North?'

At Charles Bingley's assent to both questions, Mr. Darcy said, 'It appears then that you are as organized as can be at this juncture. Let us finish our meal before we must take further action. I cannot guarantee success – it is far too soon in the process – but you have the underpinnings of an effective resolution to your conundrum.'

Mr. Bingley, though still quite worried, was no longer panicked. The two men ate their fill, stood and went to their mutually agreed upon destinations.

Elizabeth had spoken with the Bingley's housekeeper and Mrs. Whitford was agreeable to assisting the Bennet sisters for what remained of their sojourn at Netherfield. If that was Mr. Bingley's desire, then so be it. He was a fair master but his sister. . . . Mrs. Whitford was not one to spread tales – there was quite enough of **that** going on amongst the servants – but the scene earlier had been one that she would not forget until her day of death. Never in Mrs. Whitford's memory had she heard such a commotion and such screeching raised by the person on whose head the blame should lie. She was shocked that the intense buzz of voices and speculation from the kitchen and servants' quarters had not yet caused any walls to disintegrate and collapse. The maid who had overheard Mr. Darcy's valet urgently summoning his master and Mr. Bingley had been overcome by curiosity as to the source of his haste. She apparently had spied through the unclosed servant's door in Mr. Darcy's bed chamber such a scandalous sight that there was not much work that would get done properly any time soon. Mrs. Whitford was sorry for the Master; he seemed a pleasant, well-meaning fellow and was kind to those who were in his employ. The Miss Bennet who had fallen ill and her sister were lovely young women and Mrs. Whitford thought that the Master might be partial to the sick girl. **She** wouldn't cause a scene like that conniving Miss Bingley who apparently had been trying to entrap that nice Mr. Darcy; no, Miss Bennet and her sister were universally liked by Netherfield's staff and only good things were heard of them in the village. Well, as the saying says, what goes around comes around and Miss Bingley probably was going to be sent away so that she could no longer terrorize the staff – or at least that was Mrs. Whitford supposed. She had been called by the Master before he had even broken his fast and told to be prepared for further visitors for a short while and that Miss Bingley would be soon leaving but Mr. Bingley had mentioned that he planned to remain in Hertfordshire for a significantly longer period. Mrs. Whitford hurried off to find the appropriate girls to air out the necessary rooms and to ensure that a tray was sent up to Miss Bennet's room, for she was surely hungry by now. Can't get better without a good meal, that's what her mother always said.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth had spoken with the Bingley's housekeeper and had been assured of all possible assistance. The woman seemed genuinely glad to help and Elizabeth was thankful for such a responsible and responsive person. Jane was, indeed, awake and seated upright upon her sister's entry and Elizabeth quickly informed her that a breakfast tray was to be sent up momentarily. She did not wish in any manner to disturb Jane's appetite by imparting the disturbing information which Elizabeth had accidentally gleaned regarding Caroline but recognized that she could not, in good conscience, withhold the knowledge. After cheerfully watching Jane eat the meal specially prepared for an invalid, Elizabeth inquired after her sister's health and was met with an enthusiastic response.

'I do feel much improved this morning, Lizzy, excepting a slight headache. Do you think that I might be able to go below to the drawing room later if the Bingleys were to invite us? I would so like to have the opportunity to visit with Caroline and Mr. Bingley.' At the mention of Charles Bingley's name, Jane colored and began to examine her hands, lightly smoothing the cover. Elizabeth smiled at her elder sister's inability to hide her feelings for Mr. Bingley but became quickly somber for the task at hand.

'Jane,' Elizabeth tentatively began, 'I was descending to breakfast earlier and heard a great commotion. Upon investigation, the sound was coming from Mr. Darcy's chambers and it was being expressed by Miss Bingley. She had apparently attempted a compromise of that gentleman but it did not work.' And here Elizabeth's voice took on a confused tone, 'Seemingly, there was a different gentleman sleeping in Mr. Darcy's bed and it he whom Caroline was found with in the morning.'

Jane was unable to utter a single word for several minutes, as no defense of her friend appeared possible. Her countenance was fallen and shock and disbelief were clear on her beautiful, but tired, face. 'Oh, I cannot credit such a story; there must have been a misunderstanding. Poor Caroline! How difficult it must be for her and now she will be married off to some unknown fellow.'

Suppressing her true mirth, Elizabeth lovingly commented, 'Only you, Jane, could find sympathy for Caroline in the predicament that she caused herself. Mr. Bingley, though, is more deserving of your kindness and that gentleman was greatly distressed, though he valiantly attempted to disguise his pain. I am not entirely sure if there will be any company to join today and Mr. Bingley has already informed me that we are to speak directly with Mrs. Whitford the housekeeper with any requests. He mentioned his sisters being indisposed for the duration of our stay at Netherfield.'

'Oh,' Jane softly exclaimed, 'Perhaps we should remove to Longbourn immediately. This is a delicate time for the Bingleys and the presence of strangers to their family circle is not fitting.'

'I had expressed that precise sentiment earlier to Mr. Bingley but he assured me that our continuing in his home was preferable to our leaving and, particularly with regards to your ill health, he did not wish to endanger your improvement.' Elizabeth was desirous of quitting the locale as soon as feasible but even the prospect of her sister's illness regaining a foothold was incentive enough to remain where they were – for now.

Mr. Darcy's valet was busily preparing his master's dinner costume and smiling. Miss Bingley had certainly followed up on her threats of compromise. She had planned her attack well, which appealed to the former foot soldier, but had underestimated her opponent. Browns had learned during his time in the army the importance of keeping one's ear open at all times and the best methods for gathering useful information. Being successful at both of those during wartime meant your survival and Browns had survived but not unscathed. His shoulder injury had necessitated retirement from the military life and led him to seek employment as a gentleman's valet, where his superb organizational and efficiency skills would speak for themselves and the healed wound would not hinder his service. Through the connection of a connection, Browns was able to procure an interview with Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and had been subsequently hired. Mr. Darcy appreciated Browns' current knowledge and his ability to quickly acquire intelligence on those with whom he was dealing or, in the event of a ball or social occasion, those individuals with whom he was to interact. Browns had already extricated his master from several rather complex and potentially compromising situations, for which Mr. Darcy was generously grateful. Mr. Darcy had hosted Mr. Charles Bingley and his sister in the past so neither was a stranger to Browns but he knew instinctively that Miss Bingley, if ignored by Mr. Darcy long enough, would resort to desperate measures. She had acted not terribly differently than the many other females who desired Mr. Darcy's good opinion but due to her brother Mr. Bingley's close relationship with Mr. Darcy, she had more access. Thus, when Browns heard whispers amongst the staff about Miss Bingley's plans, he formulated a contingency plan and made Mr. Darcy aware of the particulars. It came to Browns' attention that Miss Bingley's maid had been instructed to lay out a certain type of nightdress and then was dismissed for the rest of the evening, it was time to implement said plan. Mr. Darcy and his necessities were whisked silently away to another bed chamber without the notice of any of Netherfield's many servants. Browns had assumed, wrongly it was clear, that she would merely be frustrated in her efforts and would either return in humiliation to her own chambers or, less pleasant, that she would be brazen enough to remain in his master's suite overnight. That Wickham would be present was unforeseen, despite both Browns and Mr. Darcy being aware of his being in the vicinity. No, Browns mused, he could not have arranged a plan so sophisticated as to pair these two together and in such an amusing and relatively permanent way. Upon his discovery of the two in Mr. Darcy's former bed having obviously engaged in activities which were definitely compromising, Browns hied to his master immediately and requested that he awaken the lady's (for lack of a better appellation) brother. Mr. Bingley was the closest that Browns had ever seen him to fury but any pity for the scheming woman lying exposed in the bed was misplaced. Mr. Darcy had not specifically mentioned the strategy he and Mr. Bingley were preparing to keep the woman's scandalous behavior quiet but Browns suspected strongly that there was to be money changing hands and a relatively rapid removal of the newly formed – albeit against their express wishes – couple. Chuckling, Browns determined to bide his time and watch. There would surely be a great deal to interest any observer.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Charles Bingley returned from his errand and once again patted his coat pocket as if to reassure himself on the continued presence of a number of folded bits of paper. Such a pleasant neighborhood, he thought, and such friendly inhabitants. Perhaps this lease was indeed a good idea and I might possibly purchase but, again, there are so very many wonderful locales in the Kingdom in which to reside. Ah, Miss Bennet. Regardless of my future in Netherfield, I wonder if Miss Bennet would be adverse to a courtship. She is a beautiful creature and full of grace and goodness. Would Miss Elizabeth deem her sister well enough to join us this evening? Now there would be a right enjoyable time. What was Darcy thinking, insulting Miss Bennet's pretty sibling? This must be the cause of Darcy's perpetual bachelorhood. Not that he would marry Caroline – she was not his style. . . .

Mr. Bingley stopped here and wrinkled his countenance into a rather frustrated expression. He heard a faint sound from above which seemed to emanate from the family wing. Mr. Bingley appeared amused and then, as silently as a pair of riding boots on marble steps could proceed, stole up the stairs to observe the footmen assigned to guard the two suites wherein his sister and her suitor were ensconced. The uproar grew louder and he cautiously peered around the corner into the corridor leading to the family rooms. There, standing at attention, were two rather robust servants, chuckling at some joke between themselves.

'I never heard such caterwauling and this comin' from a lady who complains about anything not of London. Ya' think this is the new style, Mike, to sound like a cat being run over by a fully loaded wagon, 'cuz I had thought them great people liked nicer noises to listen to. She's goin' to have a mighty painful time speaking tomorrow after all her screechin'.' The self-proclaimed music aficionado laughed quietly while his fellow opposite merely grinned.

Mr. Bingley quickly and quietly retreated down the hallway before he inadvertently alerted the footmen to his subterfuge and then directly returned to inquire of the patient and forbearing servants as to the status of their charges. After being thus reassured of the continued health and relative well-being of Miss Bingley and Mr. Wickham, Mr. Charles Bingley turned and noted the approach of Darcy and a sizable group of men.

Mr. Darcy had returned from his mission in good time, bringing with him an entourage which included Mr. Wickham's commanding officer, Colonel Forster, a multitude of men from the militia and Sir William Lucas, the Meryton magistrate. There were grim expressions upon all faces with the exception of Sir William, who appeared more mystified than irate. Mr. Darcy consulted with Mr. Bloomfield, the butler, as to the location of Charles Bingley and was informed that Mr. Bingley was currently a floor above in the family wing. Mr. Darcy thanked the man, motioned that Sir William and the soldiers should accompany him and began to ascend the stairs.

Once the entire company had situated themselves in the passage between the chambers of both Miss Bingley and Mr. Wickham, Mr. Darcy commenced to give instructions as to the precise roles each should perform in the minutes to come. He stressed the gravity of the situation and the importance of discretion in the present circumstances. Mr. Bingley stood in close proximity to his friend but spoke no words; he merely grimaced and looked disturbed but determined after handing the contents of his coat pocket to Darcy.

Colonel Forster and Sir William accompanied Mr. Darcy through the main portal to Mr. Wickham's chamber, whilst the remainder of the militiamen silently streamed through yet a different door. Mr. Bingley knocked and entered his sister's rooms, despite her strident shrieks for him to quit her chambers immediately and to finally permit her to speak with Louisa. Mr. Bingley hesitated, ducked the incoming projectile, stepped into the room and firmly shut the heavy door behind him.

George Wickham had by this time dressed and was impatiently striding around the space, stopping occasionally to examine and finger objects he might find of value. The door opened to admit Mr. Darcy and, a person as yet unknown to Mr. Wickham, Sir William Lucas. He accepted their entrance calmly until Colonel Forster also progressed into the apartment, at which point Mr. Wickham blanched and appeared pained.

Mr. Darcy took upon himself the introductions, 'Sir William Lucas, allow me to introduce Mr. George Wickham, formerly of Derbyshire and lately of Hertfordshire via a commission in the militia. Mr. Wickham, this is Sir William, landowner and magistrate of the town of Meryton.' He did not wish to take such enjoyment of the fear on George Wickham's face but after the suffering dealt to the Darcy family by Mr. Wickham, Mr. Darcy felt justified in being the source of his acquaintance's unease. Sir William bowed and Colonel Forster gave a small bow with his hand resting lightly on the grip of his saber.

Mr. Darcy continued his speech, 'I do believe that you had purchased a commission in Colonel Forster's regiment and we both are well aware that the military does not take lightly to those who desert, most particularly during a time of war. In addition, the good people of Meryton were quite affronted by the revelation of the sheer numbers of merchants who had been harried by your requests for credit and your subsequent lack of payments. If we were to inquire of Colonel Foster, I would not be surprised to discover the extent of your debts to those in his regiment.' There followed a moment of silence during which not a person spoke.

'Darcy.'

'Wickham.'

'You can't possibly mean for me to be court-martialed and hung. It was on **your** orders that I remained a prisoner in this house, against my express wishes and you prevented my timely return to my unit. How can a man be accused of tardiness when his movements were not in his control?' The note of panic in Mr. Wickham's voice belied the apparent calm with which he spoke to the three imposing figures standing stiffly in front of him.

Mr. Darcy turned to Colonel Forster and verified the truth of this statement. He then redirected his attention to Mr. Wickham. 'Were you not found in this room at sunrise in the company of a woman with whom you had not been acquainted previously? What was the purpose for your presence in these, my former chambers? Could you have had any reason for your attendance here other than a nefarious one, as neither Mr. Bingley, Mr. Hurst, Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley nor myself has invited you to this house.' Here Mr. Darcy removed the scraps of paper from his pocket. 'Mr. Bingley had assiduously collected these notes just this morning from the merchants of Meryton, detailing the amounts owed to them by one Mr. George Wickham. So now I must ask of you, can you answer to entering this room in the dark of night with no notice to your regiment and to the Master of the house?'

Mr. Wickham stood and attempted a smile. There was then an excessive amount of excitement within the space of a few moments. Mr. Wickham dashed rapidly toward the servant's entrance but was rendered immobile by the numerous uniformed soldiers located behind said door. As the trio of respectable personages looked on, George Wickham was taken into custody and Colonel Forster stepped forward to announce their return to their quarters with their prisoner.

 **Tee hee. I do enjoy a good cliffhanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to thank all of the guest reviewers for their kind words. Trini, thanks again!**

 **Chapter note: Don't shoot me. Really.**

Mr. Charles Bingley, despite his characteristic joviality, was rather somber as he closed tightly the door to his sister's bedchamber. Miss Caroline Bingley was standing in the middle of the spacious room and was evidently livid.

'Charles! You would not dare to confine me in this apartment indefinitely. I demand my freedom instantly and shall be transported to London today. You **will** attend me and I insist Louisa and Mr. Hurst are in our party. Country savages! We can close up Netherfield and you can end the lease so that you can purchase a house in Town. I refuse to continue to be importuned by such impertinence.'

After tolerantly listening to several further minutes of similar vitriol, Mr. Bingley said, 'Caroline.' The lady thus named heard nothing of his call and was unceasing in her complaints, so her brother stepped forward and did what had not been done since they were both in the nursery – he firmly grasped Miss Bingley about her shoulders and lightly shook her – more of a rhythmic flexing of fingers than to truly jar her. She opened her eyes quite wide and, to Mr. Bingley's immense shock, his sister began to inaudibly but profusely weep, laying her head upon his shoulder.

'Oh, Charles,' Miss Caroline Bingley sobbed, 'What have I done? My one aim was to ensure the future of our family's standing and prove to those girls. . . .' If Mr. Bingley had supposed himself surprised prior, he was thus unprepared to be stunned and outraged.

Miss Bingley forlornly resumed her speech, 'I had wished to secure Mr. Darcy so that we may enjoy being respected. The girls with whom I attended seminary were unrelenting in their desire to prove our family as undeserving of our place and our money. They treated me as no better than a servant and I promised myself that I must demonstrate they were vastly incorrect. And here I have simply shown them accurate!' She made a small movement toward her vastly astonished brother and laid her head back upon him, for comfort.

Mr. Bingley gently patted her back and then asked, 'Why did you not intimate such treatment during your time there? Could not Louisa have come to your aid?' Caroline lifted her head and looked directly at Mr. Bingley.

She replied with contempt, 'Louisa was as hurtful as any person in the seminary. She stood aside and laughed at me as the other students performed their horrid stunts. You remember well how she was rather nasty to us both during our childhood, playing pranks and placing the blame on you and I so that we would be punished. I determined that neither she nor anyone else would scorn us again and I would do anything of necessity to ensure this. Mr. Darcy is not merely wealthy – he is your friend and I am aware that he is honorable. I had so hoped. . . . but that was not the proper way to go about anything and now I am ruined, as are your chances to marry agreeably.' Miss BIngley sighed, a deeply melancholy sound and sadly sat down upon one of the chairs in her room, staring quite unseeing at her hands.

'Caroline, you have presented me with a substantial conundrum. I must think on this further. Miss Bennet is yet too ill to attend you but may I request her sister, Miss Elizabeth, to sit with you? She is a generous and thoughtful person; perhaps she might provide some relief.' Mr. Bingley felt a measure of desperation as to his sister and her situation now that she had offered insight into her actions. He must speak with Darcy immediately, if possible. As Mr. Bingley stood to take his leave, he rang for the housekeeper and, when Mrs. Whitford had arrived, he inquired if Miss Elizabeth was in Miss Bennet's room and, if so, he would be privileged if she could meet him in his study straightaway. Charles Bingley leaned down, lightly kissed his remorseful sibling and retired from her apartment to await Miss Elizabeth's presence in his study, after which he would seek out Darcy – assuming that events had occurred as planned – and implore his friend for advice and assistance.

Elizabeth was sitting in a chair next to her sister's bed, reading a favorite story of both young women, when a polite knock came upon the outer door. To the amazement of Elizabeth and Jane, Mrs. Whitford informed them Mr. Bingley had bid Miss Elizabeth join him in his study on a vital matter.

'You rest and do not fret, Jane. I shall seek answers to these unusual proceedings and promptly report my findings back to you. I warrant this is connected to the family issue Mr. Bingley had experienced earlier.' Elizabeth thus gently reassured Jane and then gathered the cover snugly about the unwell woman's body, to guarantee warmth and comfort. Mrs. Whitford carefully closed the door after them and stepped briskly, as Mr. Bingley had impressed upon her the necessity of haste.

Charles Bingley could not sit; Elizabeth found him energetically striding about the middling sized area.

'Miss Elizabeth! I must beg your pardon for this extraordinary summons but I am afraid that rather, ah, unexpected recent events demand extraordinary actions. Darcy had let me know that you were aware of the unpleasant occurrences of this morning and therefore I must appeal to your mercy. My sister, Caroline, is in great need of a friend. She expressed her awareness of the impropriety of her actions and is regretful. Would you do me the kindness to look in on her?'

Elizabeth felt distinctly uneasy at his petition due to Miss Bingley's consistently derisive comments toward her person but, upon further contemplation, assented. She was certain that the lady would be dismissive of any gracious overture and absolve Elizabeth of her charge. At Mr. Bingley's behest, Elizabeth immediately set off for Miss Bingley's apartment. Standing outside of the now noticeably silent room, she again questioned the wisdom of her actions but nonetheless knocked and was bid enter. Miss Bingley appeared collapsed upon a chair, not lifting her eyes from the nervously twitching hands laying in her lap. Elizabeth proceeded slowly and cautiously, wondering at the change in the formerly forward woman.

'Miss Bingley? Your brother had asked for me to visit you and perhaps see if there is some service I can perform.' Elizabeth ceased speaking and waited for Miss Bingley's reply. After some minutes, Elizabeth heard an answer given in such soft tones that she could not be fully certain of its source, as it did not sound at all like Caroline Bingley.

'Do you know?' At Elizabeth's quiet answer that she had been about in the corridor early that morning and had heard . . . . . things, Miss Bingley nodded. She shut her eyes and brought one hand up to cover them.

'Our money is from trade – you know this. We three were anticipated to improve our standing by allying ourselves with gentry. Louisa's husband, Edgar, is a gentleman but not one of fortune. Charles has inherited our father's prosperity and is to complete our parents' plans to purchase an estate with the wealth and furthermore, Charles is expected to wed the daughter of a landowner. Mr. Darcy is celebrated for more than his wealth; he is an honorable and responsible man. He is known to take prodigious good care of those in his protection and is involved in his estate more than is considered customary for such a great man. I had hoped Charles' intimacy with Mr. Darcy would encourage a superior connection between our families but –'

Here Caroline paused and Elizabeth hesitated but a moment, unsure of her reception, then reached out to grasp the other woman's hand. Miss Bingley startled and uncovered her eyes, which were red and filled with tears. She regarded Elizabeth steadily for a moment, surprised by the empathy and compassion shown on the face of the recipient of far too many of Miss Bingley's verbal affronts.

'I am sure that you are aware that he watches you frequently.' Elizabeth was taken aback by this statement.

'It is certainly no more than to find fault or impropriety since that gentleman and I have done naught but argue for the entirety of our acquaintance. Moreover, there are no expectations on my part of his addresses; our stations in life are far too dissimilar. I am satisfied to remain as I am now or to teach any nieces or nephews with which my sisters may be blessed.' Elizabeth spoke rapidly and with emotion, instilling her listener with confidence in her belief of the veracity of her assertions.

Miss Bingley replied with distinct effort, 'Miss Elizabeth, I appreciate your kindness even to one who has forgotten the vast significance of propriety. If you and your sister choose to spurn myself and my family, I would understand.' She kept her head down and was therefore not aware of Elizabeth's expression of concern.

'You are surely, Miss Bingley, cognizant that, as we are currently located in Hertfordshire and not in London, your social obligations are few in number due to the limited populace in this neighborhood. Furthermore, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, Jane and I are the only witnesses to the occurrence. There is the possibility that your brother will not allow your imprudence to become known outside of our small circle and you may rely upon both my and Jane's utmost discretion. Neither of us enjoys gossip, as it often is merely the vehicle for the dissatisfied to cause the object of their rumors to become as unhappy as themselves.'

Miss Bingley grimaced at this reminder of her past amusement and the damage which it could visit upon its victims. Never before had she felt this truth more so than now when the sharp edge of speculation was hanging over her own head. The gratitude she experienced toward Elizabeth and her sister for their graciousness and consideration caused Caroline to reevaluate their entire association. If Charles was indeed serious about pursuing Miss Bennet, perhaps this would be no bad thing. The family outside of Elizabeth and Jane were rather vulgar and unpleasant but Mr. Bennet was a gentleman. Granted, he was not one of great means but Charles did not truly require further funds and Caroline was just now discovering the weight that consistency and companionship truly held.

Finally lifting her head and appearing more like herself, Miss Bingley smiled a genuine smile and stated, 'Miss Elizabeth, I would be pleased if you and Miss Bennet would call me Caroline. You have both shown yourselves to be friends and there are regrettably few that I could describe thusly. In contrast, Mr. Wickham has been portrayed as quite the villain and reprobate. The notion of being connected to him in a marriage is a distressing and frightening thought. I would much rather spend my days in seclusion than to wed such a man.'

Elizabeth was mightily astonished by Miss Bingley's pronouncements and desired nothing more than solitude to mull over the information which had just been imparted. In truth, Miss Bingley's assertions made Elizabeth feel as though she were overturned and wrong-side up. After spending a few more minutes in Caroline's company and reassuring her that both Bennet sisters would be delighted to visit with her, Elizabeth was at last able to depart and strode directly to Jane's room, where there was the promise of peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Jeremiah Shoemaker was an honest, hard-working man who, despite his name, ran the most reputable butcher shop on Meryton. He was of an average height but of a greater than average temper, which many attributed to his constant smelling of fresh blood. He and his wife, Victoria, had been blessed with three children – two boys and a lovely daughter. Their oldest, Jeremiah James, was 21 years of age and quite full of energy. Mr. Shoemaker had built his butcher shop to a successful venture and looked forward gratefully to the time when his eldest would take over the running of the shop and Mr. Shoemaker could be at leisure to fish and hunt. The second boy, Joshua Richard, was a couple of years younger than his brother but was his superior in mathematical skills; therefore, Mr. Shoemaker had apprenticed Joshua to a Mr. Price, the village bookkeeper. Young Rachel Jane was merely 16 but rather more forward for her age than was proper. Mr. and Mrs. Shoemaker had quite seriously considered finding her a husband to avoid the shame which would fall upon their family if she continued in this way.

Jeremiah was attending his father early that morning and keeping a watch out the store-front windows for Sarah Paxton. She was due for her daily meat purchase, as Sarah was an assistant to the cook in one of the local homes. She was also Jeremiah's oldest friend and they had been informally engaged since seven year old Jeremiah had asked Sarah if she would marry him when they were both grown. Five year old Sarah had giggled and assured him that she would be very happy to but her mother would not allow such a thing until they were both grown. Thus, Jeremiah never felt the need to ask again and was only waiting for a sufficient sum of money to procure a home for themselves. Once the house was secured, the Shoemaker family would be able to celebrate a wedding. Jeremiah saw Sarah hurrying through the street and went out of the shop to greet her. Mr. Shoemaker watched momentarily, smiling and thinking about the joys of the affection of youth. Thus, he did not notice when Sarah began speaking to Jeremiah in an agitated manner which caused a look of fury on his oldest son's face. Jeremiah escorted Sarah into the shop and quietly informed his father that when she had completed her selections, he was going to accompany her back to her place of employ. Mr. Shoemaker saw nothing amiss in the request and granted his son's wish. Jeremiah did not return until it was time to close the butcher shop for the evening.

Mr. Darcy gave a brusque nod to Colonel Forster, at which sign the colonel instructed his men to bring Wickham along. At that moment, George Wickham was, for the first time in his life, genuinely afraid. Until this point, he had floated along in his life with occasional forays into gambling and extortion to finance his desired style of living and even Darcy himself had very generously contributed throughout the years to Mr. Wickham's coffers. He generally was able to avoid discovery of his socially unacceptable – but pleasant – habits and had not, to date, found himself at the receiving end of an enraged father's shotgun. There was, of course, that time in Sussex and the girl's suitor had come remarkably close to losing his chance at possibly fathering another child, which failure caused no small amount of distress on the part of the knife-wielder. Remaining observant of possibilities and one's surroundings was the secret to enjoying all that life had to offer. However, the great bane of George Wickham's life, who went by the name of Fitzwilliam Darcy, was now coldly looking upon him with a fistful of Mr. Wickham's debts to Meryton merchants and was standing near Colonel Forster, whose soldiers were well aware of George Wickham's outstanding gentleman's debts. Besides these two, the local magistrate was present to note the unwarranted presence of Mr. Wickham in Mr. Darcy's rooms after quite severely compromising the master of the house's sister. He began to feel an alarm that was rapidly growing within his breast that punishment (that foul word) might be soon to come. Panicked, George Wickham struggled with his captors and attempted to free his arms in an effort to flee.

'Darcy! You cannot allow them to take me – I shall be hanged! Have you no influence, can you not stop this and help me?' Mr. Wickham spoke words that, in no other situation, would ever leave his lips. Mr. Darcy's countenance was immobile as he impassively listened to the frightened cries of his childhood mate.

Mr. Darcy turned to Colonel Forster and quietly stated, 'Hold.' He looked at Mr. Wickham and asked, 'For what reason would you be hanged? We have already established that it was I who caused your absence and Colonel Forster has been gracious enough to withdraw a charge of abandonment. Therefore, I do not see a basis for your concerns.'

George Wickham realized that his foolhardy exclamation might cause undesirable questions and positively disagreeable consequences. If inquiries were opened into his actions in other locales, details might emerge that would at the very least lead Mr. Wickham to debtor's prison; at worst, he would gain entry into the exclusive club of the hangman's victims. Therefore, he determined that the less spoken, the better his odds of freedom. What George Wickham did not know, however, was that he would not need to concern himself with either outcome.

Sir William and Mr. Darcy briefly conferenced between themselves and informed Colonel Forster and Mr. Wickham that, pending the outcome of investigations, George Wickham was to remain a guest at Netherfield. He would be kept under guard and several of the militia would be assigned rotating guard duty. Thus, the arrival of Charles Bingley's solicitor, Mr. Arthur Caughey, was heralded by nothing more auspicious than a request by Mr. Bingley to speak in his study after consuming the luncheon of which he had been invited to partake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay but I've haven't been feeling well for the last few weeks.**

 **AnnaO, thank you for your comprehensive and wonderful review. Although I have heard differing opinions on the subject, for the sake of peace amongst Jane lovers, I will officially 'favorite' your answer.** **J**

 **Trini, thank you for your reviews and I hope that the upcoming chapters will help to explain the strangeness.**

 **As far as Charles asking Elizabeth to sit with Caroline and her doing it, please forgive my literary license. I needed it as a plot device but am definitely aware that it would not have been done. Thanks again to everyone for being kind enough to read my little twist.**

 **One more point, I do not believe Austen to be an author of fluff. She was, in my opinion, one of the great satirists, up there with Jonathan Swift. (If anyone has not yet read the unabridged Gulliver's Travels, I highly recommend it but you should know that it is a book intended for adults and children should NOT read the original version.) He SHREDS the European societies of his time just as Austen pretends to be nice in her stories but actually drops the gloves. (I can't believe a hockey expression just slipped into a literary discussion. Yikes.) And now, on with the show. . . . .**

After escaping to Jane's room and relating in their entirety her meetings with Mr. Bingley and his sister, Elizabeth commented, 'Although I felt duty bound as a compassionate person to visit with Miss Bingley, I must admit to great discomfort in her presence. We may be not current in the trends and this may be the way of society but her ability to forget all of the rules of propriety and to deliberately sleep in a bed next to a man to whom she is not married is very much anathema to what we were taught. It shows a conceited sense of self-importance to assume that your objectives supersede the goals of those you importune. Is this yet another one of the aspects of a truly accomplished woman?'

Jane gently reproached her sister for voicing thoughts of such mistrust. 'Perhaps she was not awake and had wandered during her slumber? We cannot be certain of her perceptions during the night, nor can we be sure of her intentions. Caroline may have been lost and disoriented in the dark so she entered a bedchamber not her own.'

Elizabeth smiled at her sister's goodness for but a moment and replied, 'No, Jane. I am unhappy to have to disabuse you of the notion of innate decency in every individual but Mr. Bingley himself acknowledged her sorry behavior aloud and I heard even Mr. Darcy make mention of plans that Mr. Bingley must now prepare. To my knowledge, the staff has little respect for Miss Bingley and the intelligence of her actions will most assuredly have been discussed in Meryton by now. If the apothecary will permit us to leave Netherfield, I will send a note to Longbourn requesting the carriage; even Mama would not wish the taint of scandal upon her daughters.'

'This may be as you say but could we possibly partake of a meal prior to coming to a decision? I admit to feeling quite hungry.' Jane's statement was met by a concerned look and Elizabeth exclaimed, 'I am a most selfish sister! Jane, let us ring for Mrs. Whitford and request a lunch tray.'

Mrs. Whitford arrived before too long and she agreeably greeted the two young women. Jane explained that they wished for a tray to be brought up with their lunch and inquired as to whether the downstairs sitting room would be available for use later in the afternoon. The amiable housekeeper promised to check and proceeded to regale the two sisters with fascinating information about many of the myriad rooms found within Netherfield. As she was relating a particularly amusing story, there came a noise – a very loud noise – which startled all three women.

'That is the sound of a gunshot!' proclaimed Mrs. Whitford, 'And it seems to have been in the area of the family wing. I must be off.'

Elizabeth called to her, 'You will inform us if there is any way in which we can assist, I pray?' Mrs. Whitford nodded and rapidly quitted the chamber. Elizabeth and Jane were neither of them enamored of the idea of stepping close to any window; they preferred to linger together at Jane's bed and continue unharmed, despite their great concerns for the balance of the inhabitants of Netherfield.

Charles Bingley, along with his solicitor Mr. Caughey, was awaiting the presence of Mr. Darcy to aid in their discussion. The door soon opened to permit Mr. Darcy into the study and thus business was commenced. Mr. Caughey turned to that gentleman and handed to him a packet.

'My thanks, Mr. Caughey. Bingley, please excuse me for a moment – these documents may have significant impact upon our conversation. They are from my solicitor in London.' Mr. Darcy proceeded to closely examine the writing and, upon completion, his demeanor was an odd mixture of gravity and relief.

'Bingley, I believe that there might be available options to you, which are currently being clarified, and shall be expecting an express tomorrow with critical information. We may need to reconvene at that time, as I fear that little will be established this afternoon. Mr. Caughey, are you at liberty to remain in Hertfordshire for several days?' At the solicitor's assurance, Mr. Bingley stood to ring for Mrs. Whitford but, as his arm was reaching for the bell pull, the men heard the distinct sound of a shot, quite nearby. Mr. Darcy began immediately to issue orders.

'We shall adjourn until further notice. That shot originated from the vicinity of the family wing. Bingley, check the Bennet sisters and ensure their continued comfort and safety. Mr. Caughey, your services will likely be required now for more reasons than one. Please remain in this room, for your security, as we do not yet know with what we are dealing. I will seek out the militia present and thoroughly investigate.'

Having thus spoken, Mr. Darcy instantly left and rushed to his former rooms, which were to have been guarded but there was no sign of the soldiers. The door to the bedchamber was ajar and the sounds of agitated men's voices came from within. Fitzwilliam Darcy was not one to lack courage and he boldly stepped through the portal into a scene of surprising chaos. Two of the militiamen were kneeling beside a prone and unmoving George Wickham. There was a large stain of blood on the center of his torso and a spreading puddle of fluid beneath him. Two other soldiers were leaning over the balcony and yet another man was climbing down from the balcony to ferret out the shooter.

'What precisely occurred?' demanded Mr. Darcy. One of the soldiers examining Mr. Wickham looked up and acknowledged the question.

'We don't rightly know, sir. We was ordered to block the doors from anyone going in or out and we did. But then there was the gunshot and when we got in here, Wickham was falling back from the balcony and he landed here, sir.'

Mr. Darcy nodded, indicated that he would send for Colonel Forster and removed himself from the macabre setting. Charles Bingley would be found at the room of Jane Bennet per instructions, so there Mr. Darcy went with no little trepidation. He considered entering the site of the attack less dangerous than the rooms of Miss Elizabeth's treasured sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Whitford entered the room with George Wickham's unsightly body laying stretched out on the floor and the metallic smell of blood heavy in the atmosphere, despite doors opened to the terrace. As she suspected, there had been foul play – but of what nature? There had not been a killing in Meryton or its immediate neighborhood in a decade and Mrs. Whitford had lived in Hertfordshire long enough to know this of a certainty. She also comprehended another detail of significance: The gunshot had been taken from outside of the house. The late Mr. Whitford was an avid hunter and marksman, who stressed to his wife and children the great import of their ability to discern the location and variety of gun from merely its report. Thus, based upon the position of the body and the blood drops leading from the balcony, she ascertained that the shot was taken from a certain stand of trees near the driveway, the only place in which to hide, and by a medium gauge rifle - light enough shot to travel a distance but heavy enough to still inflict mortal damage in the hands of an expert. To the best of the housekeeper's knowledge, there were currently but three men in Meryton capable of making a shot such as the one which had felled Mr. Wickham. However, there was the militia quartering locally and could one of them have the skill necessary to make that shot? Watching the militia men closely as she bustled about the room, pretending to tidy it and fuss over the stain, she determined that not only had they not come to a similar conclusion but these men did not have the slightest notion of who had done this and their motivation. Perhaps she could discretely inquire about this Mr. Wickham, the whereabouts of each of those three men and, at the same time, attempt to prevent information of the occurrence from spreading. Mrs. Whitford thoughtfully withdrew from the chamber, set upon her course.

Browns had, of course, heard the shot ring out – and quite loudly, as he had been occupied in organizing his master's attire in Mr. Darcy's new rooms which were still located within the family wing. He straightaway ran in the direction of the sound and, utilizing the servant's corridors, was able to arrive at his master's former chamber unnoticed. There lay George Wickham, bloody and quite deceased. Browns felt no pang of remorse nor grief at the loss of life; rather, he found justice had been done and England was now minus one scoundrel. The soldiers took no note of his presence, as he feigned checking the room for any misplaced articles belonging to Mr. Darcy. The blood spatter on the balustrade, the location of the body – these, in addition to the particular report of the rifle, told Browns that this shooting was more akin to an assassination than an accidental misfire. After gathering what information he could, Browns then returned the way he had come and began to plan for Mr. Darcy's safety, which logically included discovering the identity and possible positions of the killer.

Mr. Darcy hurried along the corridor, as rapidly as propriety would allow, to seek out Bingley. He found his friend animatedly speaking with Miss Elizabeth in the hall outside of Miss Bennet's rooms. Mr. Darcy bowed carefully, greeted both parties courteously and inquired after Miss Bennet's health. Elizabeth noted his rather stiff posture and was distracted by wondering how appalling Mr. Darcy found Hertfordshire. She was certain that Derbyshire, and the environs of Pemberley in particular, had never been so burdened with such a tragedy and most assuredly one that was not likely to have been accidental. The Bennet family had lived for generations at Longbourn and there had not been a story passed down of unusual shootings or hunting accidents of this exact manner. Like Mrs. Whitford, Elizabeth had been regaled with tales of the three local masters in precision shooting and thus believed that since neither the soldiers nor the Netherfield staff had noticed the approach of any unknown or threatening person, Mr. Wickham's violent end had been deliberately planned and executed. She wished very much to reduce Mr. Bingley's concerns and make known her thoughts to him but was unsure whether he would fully appreciate her ruminations. Mr. Darcy, as unlikely an ally as he might be and as much as Elizabeth did not wish to admit this, had shown himself a man of sense and through their debates, he had appeared to attend to her opinion. Perhaps she and Jane could renew their design to retire to the front sitting room, in company with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. As Jane could not suppose one person to deliberately take the life of another person, she and Mr. Bingley would be best pleased to remain in conversation while Elizabeth imparted her conclusions to Mr. Darcy. To Elizabeth's thinking, a rapid resolution was imperative, as her father was not apt to allow the sisters to travel – even by carriage – to their family home until the danger was eliminated.

Elizabeth curtseyed to Mr. Darcy and began to implement her plan by carefully wording her request to Mr. Bingley, ensuring Mr. Darcy heard each word.

'Mr. Bingley, you have been an exemplary host and neither Jane nor myself has any cause to feel fearful for our safety. You cannot be held responsible for the actions of others and we have been well-guarded by the presence of the militia. Although they have not yet found the _specific_ individual who performed that grievous act, I feel certain that adjourning to the front sitting room would be secure enough. Jane had wished to quit her bedchamber and enjoy a tea taken with possibly more than merely myself.'

Charles Bingley was tremendously enthusiastic about Miss Elizabeth's plan, as it would permit him to have the opportunity of Miss Bennet's companionship, and he immediately bade Elizabeth to extend the invitation to her sister. Elizabeth glanced at Mr. Darcy and noted that, as had so often occurred, his gaze was turned upon her and his expression was indecipherable; however, that gentleman nodded his agreement of the proposal to Mr. Bingley.

'Please pardon me then, sir. I shall gather my sister and a warm shawl and we shall emerge momentarily.' Elizabeth smiled happily and disappeared through the door. She had great hope for the upcoming discussion.


	10. Chapter 10

**If any modern terminology sneaks in (like sharp shots), please excuse it. I really don't know what these people would have been called at that time period and, honestly, I don't have the time right now to research it. Sorry! So please excuse my boo-boos and just enjoy this in the manner it is presented – for fun (and fans).**

After Miss Elizabeth had closed the door to her sister's bedchamber behind her, Mr. Darcy turned to his friend. 'Bingley, we must not delay in speaking with Mr. Caughey who is currently awaiting news in your study.'

Mr. Bingley thought for a moment and replied, 'Would you be kind enough to explain the situation at hand to him? After all, you are rather superior in matters of judgment and business and we do not have much time in which to resolve the crises that seem to be piling one upon another.'

Mr. Darcy agreed and directly stepped off to visit with the solicitor, making only one short detour en route, while Mr. Bingley remained in the corridor, contemplating his recent vicissitudes. Presently, out came Miss Bennet, well wrapped against the cold, and her sister, who was busying herself in ensuring the continuous warmth of Miss Bennet. Mr. Bingley noted Miss Elizabeth's curious glance around, clearly expecting Mr. Darcy to have remained in the vicinity.

'Miss Elizabeth, Darcy was needed to communicate a few matters of import elsewhere and he will rejoin our group straightaway in the sitting room. Miss Bennet?' Here he offered his arm to both sisters and they accepted his good natured overture, continuing thus until achieving the desired sitting room.

Mr. Caughey was pacing to and fro in Mr. Bingley's study, anticipating the momentary return of either Netherfield's master or his friend. The door then opened to admit a somber Mr. Darcy, who proceeded to explain thoroughly both the occasion of Mr. Wickham's demise and the initial cause of said person's residing within the walls of Netherfield. Mr. Darcy made a few pointed suggestions for the attorney to reflect - and likely act – upon before ringing for Mrs. Whitford to show the man to a guest room. There was a considerable amount to be done within a mere brief time to prevent the suffering begun by one person to spread to each individual presently inhabiting Netherfield. Mr. Darcy was anxious to join Binley and the Bennet sisters and he fervently wished to be apprised by Miss Elizabeth of her analysis of the situation. She had unmistakably hinted that there might be but one person responsible for the shot fired. Darcy was fascinated by far more than her insinuation of a purposeful killing of Wickham; he was positively captivated by the woman herself, despite his most strenuous efforts to avoid an infatuation with one who possessed less than ideal connections and such deplorable relations.

Colonel Forster had received a shocking message after regaining his office – George Wickham was dead by a gunshot wound from an unknown hand. The messenger, a Mr. Browns, emphasized the absolute need for secrecy and speed. Colonel Forster had not minded terribly being given command of a group of raw militiamen, with orders to drill and discipline them, as his pay grade had improved and permitted greater freedom for the new colonel. The militia was, after all, not of the significance to found amongst the regular military corps and thus some level of laxity was to be expected. Mr. Browns had carried a sealed message personally from Netherfield, requesting the presence of Colonel Forster again as expeditiously as was possible. It seemed that at least one of the gentlemen at Netherfield was quite concerned about the particulars regarding Wickham's death and the colonel's attendance was very much desired. Colonel Forster threw the note into the fire, ensuring its complete destruction, before mounting his horse and retracing his path from earlier that day in precisely the same unfortunate direction.

If Mr. Charles Bingley were of a less amiable and pleasant disposition, he would have taken Netherfield to be an accursed place for his family and would have planned to quit the locale promptly and permanently. As it was, his happy personality was only slightly dimmed by the agonizing events of the past twelve hours. Mr. Bingley was fully aware that Caroline must be dealt with post-haste but the original recipient of her hand had very recently perished in a manner which only served to increase worry. Darcy was being remarkably supportive, especially as Charles Bingley was certain that his friend's sister, Miss Darcy, would never have acted in a manner to embarrass or anger her brother. However, Darcy had also put forth several schemes to remedy Caroline's damage and prevent any harm to Mr. Bingley's reputation in Hertfordshire, which was of great relief to the fellow who truly wished to become further acquainted with Miss Bennet. He was quite convinced that Mr. Bennet would wish nothing to do with the Bingley family if matters were not rapidly brought to a successful close.

Mr. Darcy was admitted to the front sitting room and politely but distractedly greeted the three occupants therein.

Bingley addressed him, 'Miss Elizabeth had been discussing her conjectures about our. . . . .ah. . . . happenings. She may be in possession of information which might assist our efforts and perhaps you, Darcy, would care to speak with her?'

Mr. Darcy gestured to the sofa to his right and asked Elizabeth, 'Would you mind, Miss Elizabeth? I would be quite interested to hear your thoughts, as you have resided in the locale of Meryton for far longer than ourselves.' The group split into Mr. Bingley and Jane seated upon one settee and Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth upon another. Quite unconsciously, neither pair chose the couch in closest proximity to the window.

'Mr. Darcy, how may I assist in your investigations?' Elizabeth was pleased for the opportunity to impart her thoughts to the gentleman opposite her. She noticed that his countenance, which frequently showed just disinterest and hauteur, appeared more open and attentive; Mr. Darcy was plainly curious as the content of Elizabeth's disclosure. This manner was different than any she had before encountered from him and Elizabeth wondered which attitude was more truly representative of the inner person. She determined to ponder the subject further at a later time but, for now, there was a topic of great consequence to be discussed.

'Miss Elizabeth, I believe that you had intimated a belief that this attack was instigated by one individual and that Mr. Wickham had been specifically targeted. May I ask upon what you base your suppositions?' Although Mr. Darcy was inclined to wholly agree with Elizabeth's conclusions, he wished to withhold a decisive judgment until enough facts had been gathered to support their ultimate decision and subsequent actions. Fitzwilliam Darcy did not approve of impulsive and potentially injudicious acts; he favored cautious and prudent deeds. Therefore, speaking with Miss Elizabeth was pragmatic and simply a function of his duty to Charles Bingley and was assuredly not for any subjective purpose of his own.

'Certainly, sir. Within Hertfordshire, it is known that there are three men with a very specific talent – they are called sharp shots. It is said that any and all of these men could shoot a gun from ½ mile away and safely strike their target in the precise middle. Of these three, one is now elderly and has been ill for the last month, so it is doubtful that he would have carried out this action. From the remaining two men, there may be reason to look particularly at one more than the other but I caution you that, if it is indeed he, there may be circumstances surrounding this killing which would give you pause before alerting any authorities.'

As Elizabeth paused for an instant, Mr. Darcy felt impelled to ask, 'Of what circumstances might you be speaking, Miss Elizabeth? We are discussing a man who took the life of another person deliberately and with no apparent remorse and who may be a danger to those in this county.'

Elizabeth smiled and replied, 'Sir, if you thought your sister to be in peril, would you not do everything within your power to ensure her safety? I believe that the man in question was protecting his sister and has heard the local gossip about her and Mr. Wickham. My younger sister is acquainted with this girl and I have overheard speech from my sister mentioning this girl's name and that she has been seen in the company of this Mr. Wickham at highly inappropriate hours and locations. In a small town such as Meryton, there is not a great amount that is missed, as persons with a penchant for rumors have far fewer families about whom to conjecture than in London. Thus, one is known familiarly within the town but there are always those who are watching, waiting to be first to have a new piece of information. So, sir, I ask – would there be leniency if it proved to be this fellow?'

Mr. Darcy hesitated, struck powerfully by Elizabeth's words, and he finally replied, 'Due to the nature of the situation, there may a possibility of compassion. My valet, Mr. Browns, is working in tandem with Mrs. Whitford, the housekeeper, to prevent any news of this occurrence from leaving Netherfield. Any service which necessitates leaving the immediate vicinity of the house is to be performed only by those servants who have been deemed trustworthy and would not speak of the shooting. May I have the name of this person so that I could dispatch a most trusted individual to inquire in an extremely discreet fashion of his whereabouts?'

Elizabeth was uncertain but, after considering Mr. Darcy's communication, she opted to disclose the man's identity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick note: Anyone who has lived in a small town for a reasonable amount of time would tell you that, in many cases, everybody's business is known to everybody else. However, that information is kept under their hats and 'outsiders' will have to work mighty hard to find out anything from the 'locals'. (Outsider – your granddaddy didn't live here) That doesn't mean scandalous information won't somehow get out but you would have to pull a bunch of teeth first. Anyhow, I'm just saying that just because Elizabeth's younger sister knows of something about a girl in her age bracket or so does not mean that the adults will know of it (Seriously, teenagers give up secrets to adults? I don't care if it** ** _is_** **Regency times.) and it doesn't mean that the info will go any further than snickers and giggles. Not for sure but the odds are pretty good.**

This was ostensibly a day not differing from any other day – there were responsibilities to be attended and business to be done. However, on this precise day, a wide smile appeared at odd and incongruous times on this particular man's countenance, caused by his examining of an ever-present remembrance.

 _He walked along the path west before turning back and retracing his steps toward Meryton. Approximately half a mile further, after closely observing the area for any person, he disappeared into the brush, following a hidden trail known only to a very few. His hunter's instincts were attentive but he could, as yet, discern nothing threatening. Grasping his singular rifle – altered to his specifications – he silently moved through the leaves and slowly toward his destination – Netherfield. Deliberately but steadily he continued, listening carefully for any untoward sounds. In the gaps between the greenery, the grounds of the house were now visible and he knew that still greater stealth was now necessary. Once he gained the edge of the clearing, he noted the number and location of all gardeners, servants and – most surprising – soldiers from the militia. The strategy was now to bide his time, remain hidden and watch all movement from without and within the house, in order to distinguish the present location of his target._

 _It had been several hours of waiting but a good hunter appreciates the consequence of patience. After scanning the open grounds again, he turned his eyes to the house, inspecting the balconies and windows for the form of that hated person. There – on that balcony. The doors were opening and a man was stepping outside into the lucid clarity of sunshine. Him! It was the moment to raise the rifle, so. Sight the shot, so. Wait until his target stood at precisely the right angle for a single shot to be necessary for a kill. . . . . . and pull the trigger. The shocked look on that terrible man's face and the wonderful, joyous dark hole in the middle of his chest spoke more than any words possibly could._

 _He hurried as stealthily but quickly as he knew to return before his absence was noted and commented upon. There had been none in the gardens and he had been able to detect no other individuals near windows just prior to the shot; it seemed conceivable that none knew of his involvement. She was safe._

'I thank you, Miss Elizabeth. Mr. Browns will be provided this information for he is my eyes and ears. If this indeed is in defense of an intimate relation, I shall consult with Mr. Caughey on the legal specifics. Colonel Forster has been summoned so that he might be cognizant of the day's occurrences in a rather narrow manner. I must take my leave now and hope that you will pardon my haste. There are weighty matters to be settled and time is precious.'

Mr. Darcy stood and bowed to Elizabeth, who remarked, 'Your speed in this affair is of far more consequence than my desire for a conversational partner. I do not believe Mr. Bingley will begrudge the loss of company and would likely wish you all swiftness. If there is further need for my assistance, I am pleased to provide relief and shall ensure my availability.' A nod from the gentleman acknowledged her words.

After Mr. Darcy quitted the room, Elizabeth silently observed Mr. Bingley and her sister where they sat. From the expressions upon his visage and the manner of holding his body, Mr. Bingley was speaking of his sister, Miss Bingley. He looked such an odd mixture of despondent and irate that Elizabeth could not withhold a small smile but also she noticed Jane gently attempting to comfort the distraught gentleman. She did truly wish for a rapid and thorough conclusion to the rather twisted and complex situation in which the amiable and kind Mr. Bingley found himself embroiled. As the other two occupants of the room were preoccupied, Elizabeth took up her needlework and remained solitarily engaged until the somewhat precipitous return of Mr. Darcy.

The entrance to the sitting room opened suddenly and admitted Mr. Darcy, followed by Mrs. Whitford. The master of Pemberley strode over to Elizabeth and explained that Mrs. Whitford wished to speak with her and Miss Bennet. Elizabeth walked over to the couch upon which her sister and Mr. Bingley sat and stood directly in front of Jane, not sure if the elder Bennet sister had heard Mr. Darcy's request. Jane and Elizabeth joined Mrs. Whitford and began to converse in such low tones and such rapid speech that Mr. Darcy had difficulty clearly hearing the precise content of their discussion. Mr. Bingley moved next to his friend and the two men conferred over their individual findings and which subsequent actions were most essential to a quick and conclusive outcome.

Elizabeth approached the gentlemen and enlightened them as to the women's dialogue. Between the three females, they had covered which of the three men were able-bodied enough to do to Mr. Wickham what had been done, who might have a rationale for this degree of action and whether this person might also continue activities of this sort. Mrs. Whitford and Jane both agreed wholeheartedly with Elizabeth's deduction of the individual involved but Jane felt most strongly that caution was wise.

'It is most providential, sir. I must go to Meryton to procure several essential items for the household. Perhaps you would permit me to be escorted by one of the stouter footmen?' Mrs. Whitford inquired of Netherfield's master.

'Would you possibly allow Browns to also accompany you to the town?' Mr. Darcy inserted, 'I have requested his service in ascertaining if my new book has arrived at the store.' Mrs. Whitford, after having conversed extensively with Mr. Darcy's exceptionally meticulous valet, understood the great man's desire and was not loath to comply. She and Browns would be in Meryton for multiple reasons, not least of which was to determine the extent of any gossip that may have made its insidious way, as ruinous intelligence is wont to do, to the ears of those who most assuredly should not hear of it.


	12. Chapter 12

'A Colonel Forster to see you, sir,' had come the somber pronouncement and thus, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Caughey and Colonel Forster found themselves seated in Bingley's study in deep discussion. The dire necessity of the removal of George Wickham – or more to the point, his corpse - was currently being analyzed and debated from its myriad angles.

Mr. Caughey was most assiduously attacking the knotty legal issues involved with the death occurring in and then subsequent removal from Netherfield, most particularly as Charles Bingley was merely leasing the estate. What, the distressed barrister asked, was written in the contract which Mr. Bingley had signed regarding any provisions as to the responsibility for unusual and extenuating circumstances? Mr. Bingley had agreed and signed the papers so quickly that it was a wonder he still retained a copy of his lease documents, but to the attorney's vast relief, a copy was produced forthwith and Mr. Caughey settled in a corner chair with those same documents, whetting his apparent hunger for closely examining phrases understood and appreciated by only those select and happy few in the legal profession.

Colonel Forster was primarily concerned with his responsibilities as the deceased man's superior officer. There were personal effects to collect, reports to be submitted, committees to be notified and a replacement to be secured. That the officer had been effectively absent at the time of his untimely demise was irrelevant and the good colonel was positive that, should any think to inquire thusly, he could firmly state that there had been no dereliction of duty, regardless of his own belief to the contrary, and none would be the wiser.

That which was causing disquiet for Mr. Darcy was merely a small matter – the dread of exposure ran deep within his breast and he feared such ramifications that must befall both himself and Charles Bingley if their names were linked to either or both of the heinous occurrences. Miss Bingley **must** be made to marry and quickly; George Wickham must be withdrawn from the neighborhood with none outside of Netherfield aware. This was the stuff nightmares were made of and the master of Pemberley considered the coming necessary maneuvers with no little amount of trepidation. Perhaps private speech with Colonel Forster might serve to enlighten both men as to their most expedient and operational alternatives and, after the colonel had effectively discharged his obligations vis-à-vis Mr. Wickham, Mr. Darcy could then address Charles Bingley and his solicitor more successfully concerning their actions to follow. With cooperation and good fortune, both issues could be – possibly - resolved rapidly.

Charles Bingley was now firmly of the opinion that Louisa should have been given the post of hostess and Caroline should have remained in London, where, as she had made most abundantly clear, she preferred to live. Darcy and Caughey and this Colonel Forster were doing an admirable job of handling the nasty, fiddling details as they obviously knew their subjects and were likely all three acquainted with the usual manner of dealing with unpleasant situations. He hoped dearly that Caroline would accept the choices that would be made for her but Mr. Bingley was confident that she would not be permitted her say, as the three other men in his study were all men of decision and action and would be swayed by neither petulance nor feminine outbursts.

It was by merest coincidence, an accident if you wish, that the tea trays being brought to the family wing arrived at precisely at the same time and, as per Mr. Darcy's orders, were not delivered via the servants' doors; rather, they were carried through the main portal of each suite, at which stood guard quite burly footmen. Thus, it was that Caroline Bingley chanced to hear words spoken in anger by her sister, railing against their shared fate of temporary but involuntary imprisonment and its cause.

'Mr. Hurst, I refuse to speak of Caroline further. She is no longer a sister of mine! We shall not permit her to call or reside within our home in the future, as she will sully our name and reputation. Mr. Darcy of Pemberley is a goal worthy of the finest of women - and I shall not need to explain that Caroline is not the finest of women. She has proved herself to be what I saw when we were in seminary, a hanger-on of sorts, one who could claim acquaintance but was not destined to be an acquaintance of which to be proud.'

Caroline could not hear further, as the door closed on Louisa's diatribe, but that which was heard was enough to wound a person under typical circumstances – and these were assuredly **not** typical circumstances. The remonstrances directed at herself by herself were now at an end and Caroline wished to scream again. How dare Louisa! She was as much a hanger-on as Caroline and often more so. There had been girls of the highest society with whom Caroline had been familiar and with whom she had corresponded even subsequent to their school years. It was, yet again, an instance of Louisa feeling wretched in comparison to her younger sister, chiefly because Caroline had always been possessed of the greater taste in fashion and clothing. The unkind and spiteful remarks were not unknown to Miss Bingley from that particular source but she **had** improved herself and all that she and Mr. Darcy had explained to Elizabeth Bennet of an accomplished woman was correct and Caroline held herself up as an example of such. Miss Eliza had not appeared to fully appreciate the distinctions made between that which was average and that which was extraordinary. No, she was too full of her own mistaken opinions to comprehend much beyond country mannerisms, despite being considered clever, and Mr. Darcy would undoubtedly restrain his desire for debate once he was reminded of his societal and familial duties. Therefore, it must be that Caroline's plan to secure Mr. Darcy had been patently flawed but it did not necessarily follow that he disliked Caroline; it was the method employed to which he must have taken exception. Perhaps there was something to be improved upon.


	13. Chapter 13

As Charles Bingley's study was doing an admirable job of shrinking in size every five minutes or so, Mr. Darcy abruptly stood and announced that he would return presently. He had almost attained the front door and freedom when he noticed Miss Elizabeth opening the door to Bingley's library, if such a paltry offering could be called thus.

'Miss Elizabeth,' called Mr. Darcy, 'I was preparing to take a brief stroll in the gardens. Would you be good enough to join me?'

Elizabeth had come to the library in search of fresh reading material with which to distract her mind from the extraordinary circumstances and her incessant reflections on these happenings. She had concluded that there might be a slim chance for both she and Jane to escape with their reputations intact but it would require significant maneuvering and deception. Mr. Darcy was precisely the person with whom Elizabeth had hoped to speak because he actually understood her arguments and appeared to be the only person in residence who was prepared to undertake the actions necessary to extricate all parties, whether involved or not in Caroline Bingley's infamy, from catastrophe. She smiled for a moment at this fortuitous meeting - if anything in Netherfield at this moment could conceivably be called fortuitous - before answering, 'I am quite ready to enjoy some sunshine, Mr. Darcy. The atmosphere has indeed seemed rather close indoors.'

Upon gaining the outside, the oppressive feeling of imminent doom lifted temporarily from upon their heads and dissipated into the open sky. Elizabeth was determined to not squander the presented opportunity and began to speak somewhat quickly.

'Pardon sir, but have Mrs. Whitford and Mr. Browns yet left for Meryton? I would ask that they have an additional duty there: namely, to spread some information which would be of benefit to ourselves, as selfish as that may sound.'

Mr. Darcy was assuredly glad to have seen Miss Elizabeth by the library and smiled ever so slightly at their fortuitous meeting - if anything in Netherfield at this moment could conceivably be called fortuitous - before answering. 'And what form of rumor, Miss Elizabeth, would you care for them to spread?'

She replied, 'Colonel Forster is with Mr. Bingley in conference and was called from his headquarters to attend. Mr. Wickham has not been seen within the militia camp since yesterday and there are those who would wonder at his absence. Why should Colonel Forster not admit to the man's death, while informing any who care to know of Mr. Wickham's end? Perhaps, however, the case would not be murder but rather merely a misfortune.'

Her response was intriguing and so Fitzwilliam Darcy could not but retort, 'An accident? One that allows Wickham to shoot himself?'

Elizabeth nodded. 'Of a certainty. Let us imagine that a person was to be cleaning their gun and a slip occurred.'

Thoughtful, Darcy said, 'A gun cleaning mistake – this is a quite common occurrence. Many men accrue severe injuries and there are not a few who die from such a thing. Miss Elizabeth, may we continue our stroll within clear sight of the entire front of the house? I should like to intercept Browns before he has left the property, as there are further instructions for him to carry out.' At Elizabeth's decided assent, they lingered for several minutes longer when Mr. Darcy spied two figures exiting the servant's level and, as they proceeded closer, the more obvious it became that the purpose for Elizabeth and her walking companion in remaining out of doors was answered. Mr. Darcy excused himself and called loudly to Browns, who halted and awaited his master's orders. After the men spoke for several minutes, Mr. Darcy returned to Elizabeth's side and Browns and his companion – presumably Mrs. Whitford – continued upon their travels toward Meryton.

Elizabeth felt unsettled about the thoroughness of their strategy and asked, 'How will you cause Colonel Forster to approve of this proposal? What arguments will you bring to bear to convince him of the necessity of disguise?'

Mr. Darcy disliked deception and far preferred to prevail in his endeavors by honest means; however, on occasion, there would come a time that required subterfuge to attain the truth within a situation. He believed that this was such a position and fleetingly contemplated the coordination needed to ensure success before answering, 'It should not present too much trouble, as Wickham has perpetually had a nasty habit of accumulating debts of many kinds. He had the talent to make friends easily but was not equally able to keep them. Therefore, I am convinced that the Colonel should be made aware of Wickham's history and, in combination with his actions of last night and what information Browns can accumulate regarding unpaid merchant debts, then the good Colonel would likely agree to advertise the somewhat embarrassing manner of Wickham's expiration. At the risk of redundancy, Browns has several directives to fulfill and amongst them, he has been instructed to inquire about and compensate any and all of Wickham's debts to Meryton's merchants.'

Elizabeth supposed this reasonable and questioned further, 'What of the man's possessions? To whom should they be sent and, if he was indeed as much a miscreant as you relate, should they not first be checked for stolen items?'

Mr. Darcy allowed the question to be sensible and concurred with the lady's thoughts. He resolved to speak with Colonel Forster and settle the matter of Wickham's property, as Darcy could claim long acquaintance and knowledge of Wickham's relations. Thus, when they two returned to Netherfield – Darcy to the study and Elizabeth to her sister – much was accomplished within a relatively short period of time.

Mr. Collins had arrived at the home of his distant cousin on Saturday but was greatly disappointed to find that only three of the daughters were presently in residence. It was a pity, for he had been sent by Lady Catherine for the express purpose of making amends with the family whose home would, at some distant future, become his and, most important, to find a wife from amongst their blessed abundance of female offspring. The two eldest were absent to Mr. Collins' chagrin, as he had determined that it was his duty to meet and impress his young cousins with their obvious desire to become Mrs. Collins. Mrs. Bennet had been quite put out at first by his apparent cataloguing of every item within the walls of Longbourn, but upon the clergyman's announcement of his intention to preserve the Bennet's lineage as owners of Longbourn by his marrying one of its occupants, the matron was happily enticed to plan with her former enemy.

It had come to Mr. Collins' attention that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, the nephew to Lady Catherine whose beneficence he was so humbled to receive, was currently residing with a larger party at Netherfield and thus, to Netherfield Mr. Collins was to go. He felt every bit the significance of relaying his well wishes and making himself known to Mr. Darcy, as a logical extension of his service to Lady Catherine, to be of any help required by the great man while they both were in the locale. If the two eldest Bennet daughters were also to be found in that same house, so much the better.

Mr. Bingley, his attorney and Colonel Forster listened carefully to Mr. Darcy's plans and they wholeheartedly approved of the proposed actions. As the four men were leaving to perform their respective duties, Mr. Collins was announced to the concern of all attendants, save himself. Having done most appropriate introductions for Mr. Bingley, the parson of Hunsford parish then proceeded to make himself known to Mr. Darcy, couching his assurances of cooperation and kindness in the most generous and humble terms possible. A man of so little sense and so great self-consequence was difficult to find but, as the assembled gentlemen were finding, even more difficult to listen to without impolitely laughing to his face.

Mr. Darcy comprehended completely the motivations of his aunt, Lady Catherine, when she had assigned the preferment to Mr. Collins, a fellow who would pander exceedingly to her vanity and defer his opinions to her own. Much as a woman is forced to do in marriage, he mused, regardless of her intelligence or erudition. Of course, **_that_** thought called forth the immense assistance provided by Miss Elizabeth and a sense of profound relief at not having to shoulder alone the burden of disentangling Charles Bingley from yet another unpleasant situation. To his surprise, Mr. Darcy found it vastly satisfying to share the weight of responsibility with another after the many long years of solitarily bearing the worry of decisions and obligation. Georgiana, who had been entrusted to the care of himself and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, was both a duty and a balm. She was not yet of either a mind or an age where she could with any confidence participate in significant choices but her existence and company were a great comfort to her brother. However, a partner with whom ideas could be discussed and concerns equitably debated seemed to be a necessity not hitherto recognized by the master of Pemberley.

He was also given to wonder if Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth would care to know of their cousin's presence, for that was how Mr. Collins explained his absence from his parish. He had mentioned an entail on Longbourn and how he was the sole remaining male relation; thus, after Mr. Bennet's passing, Miss Elizabeth's family home would belong to her cousin, Mr. Collins. Apparently, Lady Catherine had sent Mr. Collins to Hertfordshire for a wife and she had specifically instructed him to offer an olive branch by marrying one of his cousins, which should soothe any feelings injured by the entail. The question of which of Mrs. Bennet's daughters was intended for the cleric did not bear thinking upon, as it was truly not his affair and most assuredly the matron would not consider Miss Elizabeth best suited as a matrimonial prospect for Lady Catherine's sycophantic parson.

 **I apologize but I am about to take a bit of a liberty with the timeline of P &P. It is a minor tweak but is obviously a change. Mr. Collins had, in the book, arrived on the Monday immediately following Jane and Elizabeth's return home from Netherfield. In this story (for my own selfish purposes), he will have arrived on the Saturday while the girls were still Bingley's guests. A two day difference, true, so I hope you will forgive me ignoring the whole scene with Mr. Bennet laughing at Collin's letter with Elizabeth. (But will Lady Catherine forgive me for removing her brown-noser before an extra Sunday service?)**


	14. Chapter 14

In an apparent answer to Mr. Collins' fervent supplications for the health, happiness and prosperity of Mr. Bingley and his most esteemed guests, the heavens opened and released a torrent of soaking rain, clearly as a preparatory move to ensuring adequate water beneath the ground despite the temporary discomfort caused by muddy and impassible roads. In keeping with his hospitable nature, Charles Bingley extended an invitation for Mr. Collins to remain at Netherfield for supper and received in return most heartfelt gratitude and blessings of a rather lengthy duration. It was good that the loyal servant of Lady Catherine was mean of understanding; else he would have certainly noted the looks of unease shared amongst the men present. Mr. Bingley generously offered the cleric to join him in the library, which was effusively accepted, but Mr. Darcy asked to be excused, citing pressing matters of business. Mr. Collins was, to his extreme disappointment, robbed of the company of one of England's purportedly greatest men and instead settled for bows which were better suited to royalty and the knowledge that they were to supper together.

As Bingley had sacrificed himself on the altar of hospitable host, Mr. Darcy and his companions returned to the study to complete their discussion. The decision was made and plans were set in motion that would remove the dead body of one George Wickham from the environs of Netherfield, so that he may be buried in a remote location and none would be the wiser, most particularly the rather long-winded and verbose Mr. Collins. The men who had been guarding the former chambers of Mr. Darcy were now pressed into service and the door locked behind them. Several bed sheets, a curtain-tie and a carpet – which was to be replaced with an equivalent - were involved in this plot. Once the cold, stiffened corpse had been secured and carefully bound within the rug, a few of the militia took their burden over their shoulders and left through the servant's door. Their destination, provided all went well, was a secluded spot in a certain forest that stood upon the edge of Mr. Bingley's leased lands. Mrs. Whitford had assured the gentlemen that most local inhabitants avoided that stretch of forest, as they believed it to be the abode of ghosts.

As Wickham was off to be returned to the dirt from whence he came, Colonel Forster was to remain within doors to oversee the cleaning, scrubbing and covering of the blood-soaked spot where George Wickham had breathed his last. After all details had been seen to, the colonel removed from the room and presented himself in the study, alerting Mr. Darcy that his orders had been attended. Mr. Caughey thanked the man and inquired whether he could accompany the colonel back to their camp to aid in the examination of Mr. Wickham's possessions with the intention of reporting his findings back to Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. As permission was rapidly given, both men departed for Meryton immediately, leaving Fitzwilliam Darcy alone to his contemplations on the situation at hand and a pair of fine eyes that seemed to see solutions where others saw questions.

Browns re-appeared and recounted his journey and its particulars to his employer, who questioned him minutely on how much money, which individuals and what precisely had been overheard. Apparently, Miss Bingley was not mentioned by the townspeople and, instead, the reported tale of Mr. Wickham's tragic 'accident' was much exclaimed over. He had evidently been quite the favorite in the small town with both matrons and maidens alike. The merchants had been charmed by the man but their positive opinion had changed speedily upon hearing of his demise and consequent loss of monies owed by that self-same fellow. Browns – and by extension, Mr. Darcy - was now seemingly a great friend of those in trade in Meryton, as they had appreciated that most admirable gesture of repaying the debts owed by George Wickham by one who had known him most of his shortened life.

The next information related to the master of Pemberley was of significant interest to said gentleman, who became quickly impatient to speak with Miss Elizabeth on the topic. It had been perceived by Browns that a certain merchant's daughter had been seen in company with Mr. Wickham and, more noteworthy, she had been spied occasionally heading toward heavily forested areas after sunset. Browns was dispatched to ascertain if Miss Elizabeth and her sister were indeed attending supper, with an additional question for Miss Elizabeth only.

Mr. Darcy's valet was, outwardly, engaged merely to ensure his master was fastidiously attired at all times but there was a secondary reason for his presence, a reason that many who employed valets and maids understood. Those of the servant class were collectors and disseminators of vast amounts of information, factual and otherwise, which was otherwise unavailable to their employers and, of those, Browns was among the best. His ability to glean hidden intelligence was outstanding and Fitzwilliam Darcy appreciated his skills with all of the gratitude that a wealthy, single man of society could generate. The ability to ferret out and analyze tidbits which then, taken with other reports, was formed into a coherent whole was one of Browns' strengths; therefore, his understanding of his master's mind was likely better than Mr. Darcy gave him credit. Thus, having never noted any conversation with a single female of marriageable age beyond the basic necessities and, additionally, having **_never_** seen his master thinking, as he seemed to be doing recently and with increasing frequency, of that same female, could only lead Browns to one rather obvious conclusion. He decided to closely observe Miss Elizabeth to establish her thoughts, as best he could, and to utilize whatever sources necessary to ensure his employer's comfort and future happiness, regardless of whether or not a Bennet was included.

Miss Caroline Bingley had thought deeply on her efforts thus far and she knew that her opportunities for securing Mr. Darcy and Pemberley were to be at an end very shortly. Her brother was motivated to see Caroline married soon to what she presumed was the best option in his evidently limited estimation. Did Charles not realize that only Caroline was to be wed to his friend? Mr. Darcy had spent years avoiding entrapment and marriage, while maintaining his steady friendship with her brother and surely the great man knew that where Charles went, so too Caroline would go. Thus, it was quite clear to Caroline that Mr. Darcy was being circumspect and patient – perhaps he did not wish to wed until Georgiana was married?

However, as Miss Bingley could not countenance herself being connected to some stranger as if she were another business matter to arrange, she determined to take those steps which might result in her future felicity. Caroline had spent a good portion of her time in this endeavor and examining the weaknesses of her current situation. She had learned that the servants were regular in their habits and the corridor which they used was empty during very specific times of the day; traveling through that specific hallway was far simpler to accomplish and during her tenure at Netherfield, Caroline had noted the locations of each servant's doors and rearranged the furniture so that their goings and comings did not have to be seen by residents or guests of the house. Her favorite gown – the royal blue one that she had dreamed she would wear when becoming betrothed – was removed from her wardrobe in anticipation of its need. Now it was a question of biding a spell again, but in this occurrence, unlike the last, she had planned for everything. There would be no mistake this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**For those of you who guessed correctly, here you go. I had originally intended to go a very different direction with Caroline's outcome which was a little more complex than this one but many chapters ago, someone suggested this direction and it wouldn't stop nagging at me – and just how much fun can I have with this?**

 **Trini, as always, thank you for your reviews.**

 **Oh, and everyone remember – the initial compromise had only been discovered around 12 hours earlier, so damage control is reasonable and Darcy & Co. are totally on the ball. **

Supper was served precisely at 7:30 and the attendees were all prompt to the time. Those present who did not go by the name of Mr. Collins were rather cautious in their conversation and his curiosity of Miss Bingley's absence had been easily satisfied – she and her sister and brother Hurst were all indisposed for the evening. Elizabeth sat in her chair, attempting her best imitation of eating heartily when she felt little appetite. Her cousin clearly was loathe to ignore any morsel upon his plate and must be of the belief that the cleanliness of a guest's plate reflected the quality of a host's care. The meal was as long as it was difficult for Elizabeth, as she wished to say nothing of encouragement toward Mr. Collins while her curiosity was quite piqued by Mr. Darcy's message of earlier. There had been news in which she would be interested and Mr. Darcy wished to impart such to her after supper when the whole company was in the parlor.

Elizabeth was always diverted, as she had told Mr. Darcy, by that which was amusing and ridiculous but it was terribly hard to find such diversion so when it was sitting across the table from you for over an hour making speeches about chimney pieces. Unfortunately, once the loquacious cleric completed his consumption of Mr. Bingley's offerings, he turned his attention to discovering more of his lovely cousins while assiduously not disregarding the distinguished nephew of his illustrious patroness. Mr. Darcy's countenance was stiff and closed and Elizabeth wondered at the open and friendly look upon his face during their conversations. Had he merely attempted to appear kind so that she might aid him in his endeavors? Had she been correct in her original assessment of his character as proud and arrogant? Elizabeth recognized that this line of thinking needed to be set aside until the house had gone to their beds and she could examine it at length. She required all of her concentration to deflect Mr. Collins' rather pointed attentions to both Jane and herself, as if he could not decide which of the two lovely Bennet sisters he preferred to offer his magnanimous hand in marriage.

After the meal that felt as if it would never come to a close finally came to a close, Mr. Darcy inquired of his friend whether they might all adjourn to the sitting room and Mr. Bingley directly agreed. However, Jane chose to retire, citing exhaustion; this was only marginally true. She wished for nothing more than to sit and converse with Mr. Bingley but it was wrong, very wrong given the current circumstances of his sister to enjoy the company of the most amiable man of her acquaintance. He had maintained his usual animated and enthusiastic visage during their meal but Jane had noted the strain that it took to preserve his jovial appearance. She did not know the precise details of Caroline's compromise but Elizabeth had imparted enough information for Jane to be aware that some blame must be laid at the woman's feet, which led the gentle Miss Bennet to an unpleasant and distressing conclusion – Caroline Bingley had dissembled and been dishonest with Jane, her supposedly dear friend.

As she ascended the staircase, further thoughts began to trouble Jane's far from serene mind. She wondered if, since she had been clearly proven incorrect in her assumptions of Caroline, were there others who had hidden their true nature as well? Miss Bennet had preferred throughout her life to see that which was good in others and attempt to balance out Elizabeth's predilection for more cynical judgements of people. Could the truth possibly lie between those two extreme positions? It struck Jane that perhaps she much to think upon and, as she was a guest in Netherfield and not in her own rambunctious house, there was a surfeit of time for her to do so.

Mr. Collins, Mr. Caughey and Mr. Bingley moved with alacrity to the parlor to continue their evening but Mr. Darcy paused and signaled to Elizabeth to do the same. Since speaking with his valet earlier, he had become increasingly impatient to seek Miss Elizabeth's view, as she seemed to have an opinion on most every subject, and, incredibly, he wished to weigh his thoughts against her own, as they had been doing during much of her stay in Bingley's house. Mr. Darcy had immensely enjoyed their debate-style dialogue and he felt that it had highlighted her intelligence and wit – two features that were sadly and noticeably lacking in the vast majority of exchanges, regardless of the sex of one's conversational partner. He believed their discourse permitted him to distill ideas into workable designs and, thus, was desirous of her company. That Miss Elizabeth was also quite handsome and lively certainly had no bearing upon his craving her presence, for a certainty. Perhaps.

Elizabeth remained in the vestibule with Mr. Darcy, curious of this supposedly critical communication. His countenance had undergone yet another transformation, from cold and forbidding at the supper table to open and attentive. She was not sure if she would ever be able to properly sketch his character, with his differing attitudes that she had observed.

Mr. Darcy spoke in a low tone, meant only for her hearing, 'Miss Elizabeth, Browns has informed me of talk in Meryton and there are a few threads which may be of interest. Apparently, the daughter of one of the merchants – a _specific_ merchant – has been glimpsed leaving town around sunset time and was also on intimate terms with George Wickham. In addition, it appears that her brother had escorted his fiancée to Netherfield, since she is employed here. He was not seen again until evening. It appears that your conjecture was accurate as to the identity of the man who shot Wickham.' Mr. Darcy ceased his speech to confirm their relative solitude, aside from the servants who were at a respectable distance.

Elizabeth replied before he resumed speaking, 'And what is the future of this man? Will he be brought to the magistrate or should we neglect to remark on what occurred this day? Does Mr. Wickham yet remain in the house or has the colonel had him removed?'

As Elizabeth was yet speaking, the door to the parlor opened and Mr. Charles Bingley, along with his solicitor, withdrew from the room and closed the doors solidly behind them. Elizabeth could not but feel relieved that her cousin had chosen to remain within the sitting room.

Mr. Bingley explained, 'Darcy, Caughey and I shall return shortly. We had some pressing matters to discuss in the study.' Apparently, this statement was quite entertaining to Mr. Caughey, who evidently had breathed in a rather large clump of dust, because he began to cough with some force. Mr. Darcy attempted to relieve the man's suffering by clapping him on the back while the Master of Netherfield stood aside, endeavoring to maintain a dignified expression but sadly failing. The three men spoke, politely including Elizabeth, for a few minutes more before they separated; however, none had walked so much as five paces when loud yelling came from behind the closed doors of the sitting room.

'Good G-d, is that Caroline?' cried a scared and agitated Charles Bingley. Mr. Darcy threw the doors open to witness Mr. Collins being dealt an open-handed blow from an irate Caroline Bingley.

'Oh, Mr. Darcy, you have saved me! This ruffian tried to take liberties with my person and I was forced to defend my honor,' she wailed. It was now Elizabeth's turn to take the housemaids severely to task for their careless dusting and sweeping and she had to face the opposite direction for a full minute – presumably breathing the fresher air in that location – to control her violent coughs.

Charles Bingley walked into the parlor, seized his sister by her arm and turned her toward Lady Catherine's most loyal parson. 'Caroline, may I introduce you to Miss Elizabeth's cousin, Mr. Collins? Mr. Collins, I see that you have made my sister's acquaintance. I greatly suspect that you two will come to know each other very well, as we have a matter of a compromise here. Mr. Collins, as a preacher, you understand your duty, do you not?'

Elizabeth was heartily sorry that Jane had departed for her chamber, as she would have been immeasurably proud of the affable and good-humored Mr. Bingley boldly directing events as he was. Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth and, though she was not at all familiar with him, she swore that he might laugh momentarily but that, of course, could not be. Mr. Darcy did not laugh.

Mr. Collins sanctimoniously offered his protracted opinion that a cleric must needs live a life above reproach and to be wed in such a scandalous manner was unfathomable. When reassured by the woman's brother and Lady Catherine's nephew that no mention of the reason for his rapid nuptials would escape, he allowed himself to be all but carried down the hallway leading to the Master's study, along with his lovely bride.

Mr. Darcy had generously elected to conduct Miss Elizabeth into the now empty sitting room, for her safety naturally. Elizabeth wandered about the room, inspecting locations of the lit candles, the servants' doors and the darker corners of the room. She noted that one of the two smaller doors was slightly ajar and pivoted to ascertain the distance from said portal to where her cousin had stood. Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy had been shadowing her movements, intrigued by her study and wondering what she had deduced. Elizabeth whirled into him and just as quickly, backed away and laughed quietly.

'Sir, only one compromise per evening is permitted. Would you be so kind as to observe from a slightly further vantage?'

Mr. Darcy stared at her rather disconcertingly and was silent for several moments before replying, 'I must apologize, Miss Elizabeth, for my inappropriate proximity. Had you concluded precisely what occurred?' His face became thoughtful and then rapidly changed to deeply concerned.

He said, 'There had been a guard posted at all points of escape but she entered here without obstacle. I am apprehensive that foul play has happened and someone might be injured. We must immediately proceed to Miss Bingley's rooms and confirm the presence of the guards.' Thus saying, he moved toward the door of the parlor, glancing at Elizabeth to verify that she was indeed coming. She joined the bewildering Master of Pemberley in all but running up the steps to Miss Bingley's room. They found the guard and requested entry into the suite. Once inside, each scrutinized a separate door and so it fell to Elizabeth to discover the guard, slumped on the floor unconscious. She called to her companion to alert him of her finding and they arranged for the two other men guarding the chamber to carefully place their hurt fellow on the bed. Mrs. Whitford was rung for and the housekeeper determined that, while the blow was enough to cause senselessness, it would not do lasting harm.

Thus encouraged, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy made their way back down the steps but mutually agreed upon avoiding the parlor and instead utilizing the library as a location in which to relax. While examining the meager contents of Mr. Bingley's library, Elizabeth voiced that which was causing her unease.

'What precisely did Miss Bingley do to be capable of departing from her chambers? I did not notice an item which appeared to have been used as a weapon and thus, am puzzled as to where she has secreted the obviously heavy object unless you had noted something? Furthermore, did she not discern that it was Mr. Collins in the parlor, for I can only assume that her intention was to attempt yet again to compromise you.' Elizabeth stopped of a sudden. She was heartily embarrassed at her unguarded speech and could look at nothing but her hands; however, Mr. Darcy did not give the impression of one who was offended.

Rather, he appeared to think deeply upon her words and answered, 'Your conjecture is accurate and it appears that a desperate person is far more cunning and resourceful than I would have given credit. It is entirely possible and quite probable that Miss Bingley has concealed the article and it remains to be seen whether she has hidden it for future usage. I believe that we should venture into the servant's corridor to search each room between the sitting room and Miss Bingley's chambers. Perhaps Mrs. Whitford would assist us and I could enlist the aid of Browns, as well.' With those words, Mr. Darcy stood and invited Elizabeth to accompany him in their shared pursuit of peace and security.

 **There you have it – but we're not yet done. There are a lot of ends that need to be tied up and would I refuse a Caroline/Lady Catherine confrontation? Let me know what you thought.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I** ** _might_** **have swiped a few words directly from Jane Austen in this chapter because her Collins' communication was SO excellent that improvement is nigh unto impossible. Oh, and for you Clue fans - it was Miss Scarlet in the bedroom with the candlestick. Maybe.**

Mr. Collins had not been fully convinced of the wisdom of a hasty marriage to Miss Bingley, exhaustively citing Lady Catherine's exhortations about wedding a gentlewoman – until Caroline's brother informed the prospective groom of her dowry. Had Elizabeth been present, she would have been astonished at Mr. Collins' sudden transformation into an exact replica of Mrs. Bennet. He went completely silent for a full five minutes, after which he stood and began to wave his hands with such vigor that the other occupants of the room felt a cool breeze emanating from the overwrought parson. Once Mr. Collins began to speak, however, both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy – had he permitted himself the impropriety of public hilarity – would have been rendered speechless from laughter.

'Oh my, I cannot. . . that is, such largesse. . . I am immensely gratified. . . . .' Here he righted himself and commenced his considerable expressions of gratitude and acceptance, thus causing his new brother and his solicitor to rapidly search for their respective handkerchiefs, as they suddenly were both stricken with mild coughing fits. Miss Bingley, though, appeared to have no trouble maintaining a resolute composure during Mr. Collins speech.

'I have been so fortunate to be distinguished by the patronage of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who is renowned for her munificence. As a clergyman, I feel it my duty to establish and promote the blessings of peace for all families within my influence and my noble patroness has left no doubt of her support of my efforts on her behalf. She has condescended to advise me to marry as soon as I could and to use discretion in my choosing, thus I wrote my cousin Bennet requesting permission to visit what will be, upon his sad demise, my own property due to an entail placed on Longbourn. Lady Catherine has spoken quite extensively against the prudence of entailing away from the female line – you know Rosings is not at all entailed – and was rather disappointed in the forebear of the Bennets who had been afflicted with such lack of forethought. Her Ladyship was pleased for me as, even with my humble abode assured me by her patronage, my future is provided for in a manner that befits a gentleman. I do hope that Lady Catherine will approve of my choice of wife and that my lovely bride will appreciate the unusual care which the Mistress of Rosings takes with those who are dependent on her beneficence. Certainly, our future will be that much more assured with such a wealth of funds and I am confident that my most esteemed patroness will guide my future wife's usage of our bountiful monies. As generous an amount as you have mentioned, it is but a pale comparison to the abundance of Her Ladyship.'

Here the pandering parson was forced to cease discourse for lack of breath and, as breathing was still a necessary function even for one who basked in the reflected glory of Her Right Honorable Lady Catherine, his speech was temporarily at an end. Caroline, who did not feel the need to restrain her exclamations in the current company, began to roundly abuse any and all for her present predicament, save herself, of course.

'Darcy has informed me that he will be receiving a messenger from his London house on the morrow with a special license for your use. His methods are a mystery but they are undeniably effective. Caroline, you will be removed from this room and taken to your bedchamber; I will speak with you in private after I have had the opportunity of talking with the man to whom you will be wed, come tomorrow.' Charles Bingley had, during the course of the meeting, recovered much of his former high spirits at the prospect of seeing his sister finally wed. The sister in question was showing a marked lack of enthusiasm for her imminent nuptials and, in fact, appeared rather angry and disgusted and would unquestionably have run for the woods if she had been at leisure. Perhaps it is more accurate to state that she would have attempted to force the other occupants of the study to run for the forest.

Mrs. Whitford had by this time transferred the injured man to a different location, so that Miss Bingley might be able to utilize her chamber for this one last night, if she understood rightly. The housekeeper, who maintained her optimistic outlook regarding the Master of Netherfield rendering the gentle Miss Bennet as upcoming Mistress of this house, was arranging double guards for each portal to avoid a conceivable second flight by the source of so much recent consternation. As she exited the room, Mrs. Whitford saw Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth striding in her direction, clearly desiring to intercept the older woman. She was secretly pleased with their partnership, as she had taken note of the change in the mien of Mr. Darcy over the course of his residence in Hertfordshire. Although his air remained somewhat stiff, his attitude had shifted noticeably, most particularly in the period since Miss Elizabeth had come to relieve her no longer ailing sister. Now all that truly remained to be done was to ensure the expeditious marriage of Miss Bingley, which appeared to be occurring tomorrow – and Mrs. Whitford was not prepared to delay the younger woman's removal from Netherfield by even two minutes.

Mr. Darcy made his request of the housekeeper and though she was not necessarily expecting his question, neither did it come as an entire surprise. Miss Elizabeth was to wait with Mrs. Whitford until the gentleman returned with his valet and they four would then conduct a check of the servant's corridor, with an eye toward possible rooms or locations in which a distraught and cunning person might have quickly concealed a potential weapon. The two women were to search in a pair and begin from the sitting room wherein Mr. Collins had ben accosted by Miss Bingley, while Mr. Darcy and Browns were to commence in Miss Bingley's room and the two sets of searchers were to meet in the middle. The men arrived and both pairs embarked upon their respective assignments, bidding each other caution and good seeking. It is entirely possible that Mr. Darcy glanced behind him as Elizabeth moved away with Mrs. Whitford and it is equally likely that Elizabeth ever so briefly entertained the wish to pair differently and peeked at Mr. Darcy in leaving; however, both resolutely focused their powers of observation and reasoning on this requisite search. It is also completely conceivable that Browns did not miss either action and resolved to maintain his vigilance.

Miss Bingley was duly escorted to her chambers by two attentive guards but she was too occupied to take much note of them – she was engaged in scrutinizing every possible route for flight. Her brother, who until now was more than pleased to permit another to make burdensome and irksome decisions, had abruptly metamorphosed into a man she did not recognize, one who showed no desire for familial connection or loyalty. How dare he sell her off to that man?! They were, even now, sitting comfortably in Charles' study, probably drinking something strong, and conversing on how best to spend Caroline's dowry. Where did Mr. Collins live? She thought that he had mentioned, in the midst of his obsequious natter, holding the preferment in some remote location in Kent. No – upon recollection, it was a very _specific_ parish – that of Mr. Darcy's aunt, Lady Catherine. As Caroline sat in her well-appointed prison, she began to weigh the wisdom of fleeing against that of residing within the bosom of Mr. Darcy's family. Perhaps Mr. Collins would be amenable to travelling to London often or, more ideally, he would remain in Kent while Caroline would visit the vast metropolis on her own. Calling on Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy as a married woman would present no trouble and she could continue to make use of Mr. Darcy's name to finagle herself into better balls and entertainments than even Charles could manage on his own. Solo flight would only be inconvenient and uncomfortable and, as Charles controlled her dowry, how was Caroline to purchase the dresses necessary to ensure Mr. Darcy's notice? Yes, wedding the man below would likely fit into her grander designs and one never knew what would happen once she was ensconced alone in London.


	17. Chapter 17

**A friendly reminder: Although I am trying to stick to Regency mores as best as I may, in all likelihood, I will diverge now and again due to the content of this story. That, and the fact that throughout human history there are three main consistent groups of people within any given time period, society and location:**

 **Those who carefully follow the dictates of both law and societal rules**

 **Those who ostensibly, publicly follow these rules, but behave as they wish in private settings**

 **Those who disregard the rules, laws and dictates of society.**

 **There are, of course, always grey areas in between these three divisions and, indeed, much of humanity resides within those middle regions. Notice that Darcy, our epitome of an individual who upholds the rules, both governmental and societal, still ignores propriety's dictates when under extreme emotional distress (after Hunsford). Further, Elizabeth (his female foil) not only accepts his letter but reads it, repeatedly. Although we see that both of these characters are concerned about appearances and following the dictums of propriety, both are also willing to occasionally bend (albeit not in a public manner) their stringencies in very specific circumstances. Therefore, please accept this story as merely the amusing diversion it is meant to be and not a historically faithful portrayal.**

Mr. Charles Bingley gave over usage of his study to his solicitor for preparation of Miss Bingley's settlement. As he exited the room, Mr. Collins rose and followed him, as if the cleric could not bear to part with his new brother. They retired to the self-same sitting room wherein the good parson had so joyfully become betrothed, not thirty minutes before. Mr. Bingley, though a very amiable man, was also a very curious one and thus, found himself requesting a detailed account of his sister's last minutes as an unattached woman. Mr. Collins explained, under close questioning, precisely what had occurred and left Mr. Bingley with no doubt of Caroline's intended target. He was terribly glad that Darcy had been conferring with Miss Elizabeth at that exact moment; else Charles' friend might have immediately relinquished both his bedchamber and Bingley's friendship. As the two new brothers sat and conversed – or, more accurately, Mr. Bingley sat and Mr. Collins conversed – the servant's door slowly opened and permitted Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth, Mrs. Whitford and Browns entrance into the room. The seated fellows were plainly surprised by the most recent occupants of the parlor, particularly by their manner of entering said room but Charles Bingley had information to communicate to his friend and was rather impatient to get to the telling, thus he took no note of the rather heavy looking brass candlestick in Browns' hand. After Darcy's valet and the housekeeper had both been given their leave, Mr. Bingley began quite suddenly.

'Darcy, Mr. Collins here has been recounting for me the specifics of his interactions with Caroline. She must have entered through the identical door as yourselves, as the good parson was sitting in his current position on that same settee. He relates that she stole silently up behind him and then threw herself or fell over the back of the couch to land in his lap and ki-' Here, Charles Bingley stopped and colored, glancing at Elizabeth, who was impressed at how becoming a blush was on Mr. Bingley.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, at this new intelligence, both appeared to examine the candlestick closely and then looked up at the same time at the other; relief was briefly visible on each of their respective countenances.

Mr. Darcy perceived the emotion on Elizabeth's face and wondered at it. He continued uncertain as to the wisdom of connecting himself with a woman of the type of connections as Miss Elizabeth would bring, but was gratified by her obvious compassion. She was assuredly uncommon in her forthright nature, for, although she was candid, her candor was expressed in a gentle and lady-like manner.

Elizabeth, with her newfound knowledge of Mr. Darcy, could not wish Miss Bingley on him nor did she believe that such ill behavior should be rewarded to the extent that a marriage to Mr. Darcy would do. Her own desires were to ensure the rapid nuptials of Miss Bingley and the erasure of Mr. Wickham's debacle, to the end that her reputation and that of her family should remain whole and undamaged. It had been pleasant to converse with Mr. Darcy on topics which did not instantly produce an argument. He was informed and intelligent; she appreciated both qualities and would be thankful for having had the opportunity to engage him in discussion after the party quit Hertfordshire for London.

Elizabeth spoke with amusement, 'I expect that it might be easier for this tale to be fully told without my presence. Therefore, perhaps I should bid you a good evening and procure some worthy reading material from the library before checking on my sister.' She was disappointed that any occasion to continue the examination of strategy with Mr. Darcy was at an end for the night.

Both men stood and watched as she exited the room, albeit with very different thoughts. One wished that he had leave to send his fond regards to Miss Elizabeth's lovely sister; the other wished that Elizabeth could have remained and analyzed the situation further, which would only have been to their mutual benefit. As they sat in companionable silence, the pair was comfortable in the knowledge that, for the moment, nobody in the parlor was going to be compromised.

Browns, in collusion with Mrs. Whitford, had covertly exchanged Mr. Darcy's rooms – yet again – for another suite off of a different wing. One would hope that the precise location was not deliberately chosen for its proximity to Miss Elizabeth's room but one should never eliminate any possibility. What is known, however, is certainly that this particular suite of rooms was very, very distant from Miss Bingley's quarters and, additionally, she was positively unaware of the new site. Browns had hoped that the remoteness from one woman and the closeness to another might enable his master to recover his spirits, as the good valet had determined many of Miss Elizabeth's superior qualities during their prolonged search for Miss Bingley's weapon of choice. In addition to considering her a lady fit for Mr. Darcy, Browns had also noted his master's enjoyment of Miss Elizabeth's company and his distraction when she was within sight. She was, in direct contrast to a plethora of other ladies, not interested in Mr. Darcy's wealth or estate and she also was relatively well-informed, which made for fascinating debates between herself and his master.

Browns understood that the Master of Pemberley was lonely but only desired a wife who would challenge him, lovingly, in all areas of his life. To be exact, he was aware that his master _required_ someone who could engage in dispute on any given category of topic on an equal level to himself and she also must be an individual who would be considered as unworldly, placing less emphasis on material wealth than on erudition and character. Whether Mr. Darcy was conscious of this notion was questionable; therefore, Browns determined to act in a manner designed to ensure his master's – and, consequently, his own – happiness, regardless of the dictates of societal hierarchies.

After finally retiring to his bed that evening, Mr. Darcy began to contemplate the unique happenings of the past 15 hours and leisurely scrutinized each of the occurrences. He thought on his reaction to the individual occurrences and the reactions of the other occupants of Netherfield. This was so lengthy a process that, eventually, the man believed he would not find repose the entirety of the night. Fitzwilliam Darcy became convinced that Miss Elizabeth had conducted herself as befitting a truly well-bred lady and, from that thought, he came to several realizations.

Firstly, that Miss Bingley, for all of her vaunted accomplishments, wealth and first-class education, had merely acted on her wish to secure Pemberley and the Darcy money for her use and boasting.

Secondly, that a significant number of women who claimed to be well-bred and worthy of their titles and status were positively eclipsed by Miss Elizabeth. If the rumors that he assiduously attempted to ignore were true, Miss Bingley was in quite exalted company with regards to her improprieties and mercenary behavior.

Thirdly, If only Miss Elizabeth was not in possession of relations in trade and such a family, she would be – any question of dowry aside – eminently suitable as companion and wife. Never had Mr. Darcy met someone that he could have considered as a true partner and with whom he would find friendship. Friendship?! Such a notion was thought of as nonsense and unattainable but Fitzwilliam did feel that he could, of a certainty, regard as a confidante and friend.

Fourthly, as he tended to remain the majority of his time in Pemberley, which had the distinction of being a vastly uncomfortable distance from Hertfordshire, it might be possible for Miss Elizabeth's relations to only visit the Darcy's home once a year and that call would be of a truncated type. She would enjoy having her position in society necessarily improved and could avail herself of her newly attained affluence. Should he allow her to understand the difference in their relative situations so that she might be the more grateful for his attentions? Mr. Darcy continued on in this vein for quite some time until he found slumber, albeit brief.

Upon his awakening, the gentleman vaguely recalled bits of his dream – a nightmare, really. He heard Miss Elizabeth yelling at him, reminding him that she had no wish for his condescension. Had they been debating again? It was, after all, merely a dream, a product of his sleeping mind and could not be a warning of the welcome Fitzwilliam might receive from the most bewitching woman he had ever met. Why would Miss Elizabeth be so foolish as to ignore the advantages of such a marriage? What woman would not wish for money and a grand estate?

However, the same instant that he posed those questions to himself, the answers similarly appeared, much to the poor man's consternation. In a completely unfathomable manner, his hidden mind knew what his conscious mind did not – neither wealth nor status meant anything to Miss Elizabeth. She was intelligent and comprehended her delicate position within society but would not likely marry merely to ensure her comfort. No, she would expect her husband to be equally, if not more clever, than herself; just as he, Fitzwilliam, greatly desired the ability to respect his future spouse, she, too, must wish for nothing less.

As the weary gentleman returned to his rest, he assured himself that once Miss Bingley was removed from Netherfield and no scandal could touch either Miss Elizabeth or himself, he would finally allow her to realize the depth of his regard and hope that she would reciprocate his affection.


	18. Chapter 18

**Trini, thank you for your wonderful reviews. I always enjoy reading your thoughts (and your really funny comments).**

 **NYT, you are correct and I appreciate you pointing out my error. I should have written, as he WOULD WISH to remain. Thanks again!**

After recounting to a surprised Jane the entire particulars of her encounters with Mr. Darcy, their subsequent search and Mr. Bingley's recital in the sitting room, Elizabeth sat within Jane's bedchamber for a while longer to discuss the matter before she retired to her own bed. Jane had been quietly contemplating the shocking events of that day and, wholly due to these occurrences, her new understanding of mankind. She had also been thinking upon Mr. Bingley and his responsibilities toward his sisters; it is more accurate to say, Jane had wondered at his capacity to lead a household and maintain order, which caused her, in turn, to meditate on her own facility at managing a house, with its attendant concerns. When Elizabeth entered, Jane appeared thoughtful, bordering on melancholy.

'Regardless of a man's affability, manners and liveliness, his sense and accountability must be intact. Although my initial impression of Mr. Bingley was that he possessed all of the attributes necessary for a young man, it seems that I was incorrect, while Miss Bingley was fixed in my mind as ladylike and refined. You, Elizabeth, warned me that overlooking other's faults could lead to injury but truly, it is difficult for me to ascribe harm to another's actions. Nevertheless, I have been greatly mistaken in my estimation of the Bingley siblings, which pains me indescribably. Can one to rely upon a man who is unable to command his family? How does this speak to his potential for managing an estate and tenants?'

Jane then proceeded to communicate that which was causing her the most pain: She was deeply afraid that she, Jane Bennet, was not prepared to supervise a household and would, in her inexperience and desire not to hurt anyone, fail in her duties. Elizabeth, loyal sister that she was, attempted to reason with her sister and buoy Jane's spirits but the elder Bennet sister was not to be so easily turned from her purpose. Elizabeth knew her sister better than to continue to disagree and withdrew.

Elizabeth did, indeed, attempt to read a few pages of the book which she had removed from the Netherfield library but her efforts were in vain. She was becoming rather distracted by the conundrum that Mr. Darcy presented. As early as their first meeting, he had impressed her with his arrogant and cold nature; their debates that had followed only served to strengthen her opinion. However, since the discovery only this morning of Miss Bingley's perfidy, Mr. Darcy had acted in a far more benign manner, to the point of appearing almost amiable. Thus, Elizabeth had returned to her question of hours earlier: Was Mr. Darcy acting in a pleasant manner in order to secure her, Elizabeth's, aid? Or, perhaps, was this kinder gentleman a more accurate representation of his true self?

She could not imagine a reason that the great man would not have been able to take in hand the situation solitarily, but she also could not deny the looks of gratitude that had appeared frequently on his countenance during the course of these past hours. Their relative positions were very different and Elizabeth understood, as none of her sisters save Jane did, the unsuitability in their situation – an entailed estate, five female offspring and very minimal dowries. It, therefore, followed that Mr. Darcy must not have any designs on Elizabeth other than his wish to engage in intelligible discourse.

While preparing to rest, Elizabeth perceived a disappointment in herself and was startled by it. Was her opinion of the gentleman so substantially changed from their most recent interactions that she would regret his loss? He had acted respectably but Elizabeth had not determined any sign of attachment from him; his frequent stares were simply an indication of –

She could not continue, asking herself the same question she had wondered at while standing next to the piano as Miss Bingley was playing. **_Why_** did Mr. Darcy gaze at her often? If it was not to find fault, for she now believed that was so, then what was he about? Elizabeth could not allow the possibility of his watching her with fondness, for that might lead to despondency on the Netherfield party's certain quitting of the property. No simple conclusion presented itself, no matter how she analyzed the subject.

Finally, Elizabeth decided that repose was more likely to improve her mood on the morrow than this continual uncertainty; thus, she opted to force those thoughts away and ventured to sleep.

To the immense relief of most of Netherfield's occupants, that night was of a predictable, mundane variety. As Elizabeth exited her room, a door across the hall closed and the occupants of both rooms bade the other a somewhat surprised – and possibly embarrassed - good morning. Mr. Darcy explained that he had some important details to attend but he hoped to see her at breakfast – before many of the party had to attend what he termed 'The Grand Event'. They descended together engaged in conversation, with the great man desiring Elizabeth's advice in a particularly delicate matter. The two parted once outside; Elizabeth to her walk amongst the flowers and a satisfied Mr. Darcy to his pressing errand.

After Elizabeth had returned indoors and collected Jane, the sisters gained the breakfast room just as Mr. Bingley appeared, looking far less amiable than his typical self. During their initial greetings, Mr. Darcy entered the room and the four sat to enjoy, such as they could, their food. Upon completion, the gentlemen left to their disagreeable mission, leaving Jane and Elizabeth to remain within Netherfield. The sisters took themselves to the library, with Elizabeth reading to Jane as she relaxed and regained her strength. Eventually, this soothing occupation, combined with Jane's broken sleep, troubled by her worrisome thoughts, of the night before caused Elizabeth to rise and gently lay a blanket on her slumbering sibling.

Although reading was indeed a great pastime of Elizabeth's, she was full of disquiet and could not sit; she had to walk around the perimeter of the library, noting the irony in, as Mr. Darcy had commented, showing herself to best advantage with none to watch. Elizabeth continued to contemplate their situation but was distracted by a noise, which sounded quite a bit like an inexperienced maid dragging items that should be carried. With the peculiar happenings of the past day, she had learned to take more note of inexplicable sounds and occurrences. As Jane was sleeping and her sister was resolved to ensure their safety, Elizabeth rang for Mrs. Whitford to assure herself of a trustworthy ally, in case of any further unpleasantness.

The housekeeper arrived promptly and became concerned on hearing Miss Elizabeth's worries, allowing that there were a few new maids but, if there were something requiring such exertion, the aid of a footman would have been requested. She immediately departed to inquire if anyone had knowledge of the described noises and eventually found, to her immense astonishment, the source of Miss Elizabeth's query. Mrs. Whitford was positive that the Master and his friend would not be best pleased with her discovery.

The small party congregated in Longbourn chapel was rather solemn, which the rector appreciated. Mr. Darcy had, much earlier in the day, sent a note specifically worded by Elizabeth to Longbourn – much to the confusion and distress of Mrs. Bennet – to have Mr. Collins' belongings packed and brought to Netherfield. Apparently, the good parson's person was required post-haste by his patroness and he needed to remove directly from Netherfield for Kent. As Mr. Darcy had indicated in the note, Mr. Collins offered his deepest apologies for his remission in leave-taking from his hosts but was under some duress. As Elizabeth had mentioned and Mr. Darcy had concurred, the voluble cleric's presence in the Bennet's house for more than an instant would have proven disastrous, for, between his verbosity and Mrs. Bennet's keen ear for rumor, all of their careful planning and maneuvering would have come to naught.

Thus, the recently wedded couple found themselves alone in a carriage, heading toward Rosings Park and Mr. Collins' Hunsford, which he impatiently wished to show to his bride. Miss Bingley – now Mrs. Collins – cherished her newly acquired intimate relationship with Rosings and wondered how she could use this acquaintance to her benefit. Mr. Collins cherished his lovely wife's dowry and wondered how he could use this wealth to his benefit. Truly, with a beginning this promising, what could not be said for their future marital felicity?


	19. Chapter 19

**Ugh. I hope this isn't too filler-y but this chapter didn't want to write up properly. Sigh - let's try for more excitement next time, shall we?**

There were voices in the foyer and Elizabeth, praying that Jane would not be disturbed in her slumber, exited the library and stood in the corridor outside, watching and listening. Shortly, a servant came by the order of Mrs. Whitford to notify Miss Elizabeth that there was a person who had come and, as Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were neither of them present, could she attend him in the front sitting room? Elizabeth first solicited a footman to stand guard by the library while she was gone and followed the man to the correct location. As she entered, Colonel Forster stood and greeted her. After returning his greetings, Elizabeth inquired if she could be of assistance, assuming that he had perhaps encountered a difficulty in the disposition of Mr. Wickham's body but hoping heartily that he had not. Colonel Forster, despite the strain of the circumstances, remembered Miss Elizabeth as one of the individuals entrusted with arranging Mr. Wickham's fate. Mr. Darcy had been quite solicitous of her opinion; therefore, the colonel did not consider explaining the reason behind his visit a breach of confidence.

'In fact, miss, I had come to speak with Mr. Darcy. He had explicitly asked me to examine Mr. Wickham's property and to bring any personal items to him, as he knew Mr. Wickham and offered to return the belongings to their rightful owner. I have brought those articles from amongst his possessions that would need to be relinquished to his relations. Could you make certain that the contents of this bag are given over to Mr. Darcy?' Thus saying, he placed a large burlap bag that was obviously rather heavy at Elizabeth's feet.

'I assure you, Colonel, that Mr. Darcy will receive word of this as soon as he may return. Many thanks are due you for your aid in this demanding situation and I am deeply grateful for your help.' Elizabeth saw no purpose to be remiss in gratifying the colonel's vanity, particularly as he had been so very instrumental in eliminating Mr. Wickham's damaging influence.

Colonel Forster replied, 'It was my pleasure. I would appreciate if you would let Mr. Darcy know that there may be a few things in which he might be particularly interested.' On Elizabeth's assent, he took his leave.

Elizabeth was exceedingly curious as to the contents of said bag but was aware that it was not her place to inspect prior to Mr. Darcy. She called to one of the footmen and requested his assistance in moving the large sack into the library; Elizabeth also let him know that she was to be apprised of Mr. Darcy's arrival, as she was in need of speech with him.

Before many minutes had passed, the sound of a carriage was heard leaving and Mrs. Whitford hurried into the library.

'Mrs. Whitford, I heard a carriage driving away from Netherfield Park. May I ask whose it was?' The answer was less shocking than one may have thought but Elizabeth knew that Mr. Darcy would be very perturbed, as the vehicle was most probably headed for London. If Elizabeth could credit anything that Caroline had imparted, then her sister was not absconding from the locale merely for the greater quantity and quality of shopping to be found in the metropolis. Instead, Mrs. Hurst was, in all probability, escaping what she found to be an untenable and unpleasant situation and would not hesitate to speak of Mrs. Collins' humiliation. Unfortunately, as Netherfield had more occupants than merely the Bingleys, that mortification would be graciously extended to all who resided beneath its roof.

Mercifully, Elizabeth believed that the Hursts had not become aware of – or had been selfishly unconcerned by - the shooting of Mr. Wickham; the detriment done would be limited to their reputations and thankfully not touch upon any legal complications.

The housekeeper appeared distraught and exclaimed, 'Mr. Darcy had specifically asked that Mr. and Mrs. Hurst be present when he and the Master return this morning and now. . . . . '

It seemed to Elizabeth that the poor woman had passed her limit of atrocities and unexpected doings, so she sought to reassure Mrs. Whitford that all would be well and she would look into the matter herself, despite her grave misgivings of the potential ramifications of the Hursts' flight.

Jane now awoke with a more relaxed demeanor than her sister had seen upon the elder Bennet for some time. She seemed to have resolved that which had been weighing heavily on her mind. Elizabeth was unsure as to whether Jane wished to further discuss her source of unease or if perhaps waiting would bear greater fruit. However, regardless, their current condition demanded Jane's being informed of Mr. Bingley's sister having left the area – to be precise, _both_ of his sisters had now likely seen the last of Netherfield; one of the flights was planned, one was not. Jane was now fully awake and struggling to comprehend the intricacies involved in protecting their good names. She was distressed that what had begun as an invitation to tea with Miss Bingley had become a positive path to ruin.

'And this because Mama wished for me to catch a husband! Elizabeth, I do not know if I am truly ready for the running of a house. Of you, there is no doubt of your facility but I do not feel confident in my own. If society demands accomplishment, then you are the most accomplished of our sisters. I have never learned to play on the piano, nor have I a taste for such books as you read.

Neither Mr. Bingley nor I enjoy disagreements but it is increasingly obvious to me that people cannot always be in perfect accord. How else could a master of an estate settle tenant disputes? There may be a compromise or there may be one in the right and one in the wrong but the master must act strongly and speak strongly, else none will respect him. If I were to have the running of Netherfield, would Mrs. Whitford respect my opinions? You do not realize, Elizabeth, that you and Mr. Darcy have been making decisions as if you were Master and Mistress of this house. It is not enough to come to a decision quickly; it is significantly more important to come to the **right** decision. You are more clever than I and understand what is to be done, no matter the situation. Perhaps I require more time.'

Jane appeared positively undone and Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to comfort and encourage her older sister.

'Jane, you know that you have been watching Mama run Longbourn since you were very small. I would estimate that your knowledge of organization of a house could rival that of any woman. The only particular that you have lacked was comprehension of people; not every person is all good but there are very, very few who could considered as all bad. I have discovered that my own perception of other's natures is sometimes flawed, especially if my vanity were involved.

You cannot marry for love, as we had agreed upon doing, if all you see is good in others; there is nothing to differentiate one man from another. Once you note those who care for those in their charge and those who do not, when you see the distinction between a compassionate and truthful individual and one who is untrustworthy and selfish, then you can recognize a deserving man who would warrant the honor of your love.

You are indeed discerning – I have seen it when you settle arguments between our sisters with such gentleness that neither side is offended by your conclusion. Why would this skill not serve you well between servants or children? So long as you do not overlook the faults of others, why should you not be as joyous as another?'

A nod from a thoughtful Jane was her answer. Both young women heard footsteps and a footman opened the library door, announcing, 'Ma'am, Mr. Darcy is arrived. Shall I see him to the library?'

Elizabeth replied in the positive and, with effort, pulled the large sack in front of her chair to be immediately noticeable when the gentlemen entered. Both men appeared weary, as though their morning's efforts had been strenuous and taxing; Elizabeth did not doubt that the former Miss Bingley had not made the extremely short trip to Longbourn chapel feel as though it were thrice the length.

'Miss Elizabeth, I have been informed that you desired to speak with me. Has something occurred of consequence?' The burlap bag was prominently sitting before Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy took note of the latest addition to the room.

Elizabeth replied, 'Sir, Colonel Forster had come earlier and asked that I guard this bag until it could be given into your hands. He wished you to know that it contains Mr. Wickham's personal effects, as you had requested.'

Mr. Darcy easily carried the bag to his chair and placed it on the floor, open, to examine the contents. He stared at the items for a while, as if in disbelief, before becoming very angry.


	20. Chapter 20

Mrs. Caroline Collins had not at all appreciated her brother's self-serving actions in forcing her to marry the sanctimonious cleric. His arguments about her improper actions, which had been somewhat curtailed due to Mr. Darcy's presence in the carriage, not withstanding, she could not see how she had differed so vastly from those who secured their spouse through unique means. Although Caroline was positive that Mr. Darcy appreciated the infrequent need for unconventional methods, he did not appear to be in sympathy with her during the course of their ride to Longbourn's chapel. In truth, with Charles and his friend placed at each door, there had been no opportunity to quit the carriage hastily, despite the damage that may have occurred to her dress.

The service completed, the newly wedded couple were off to traverse the miles to Hunsford. If Caroline were one to value silence, she would have been quite disturbed by Mr. Collins' verbosity; as the matter stood, both were quite garrulous during the journey. Each remained convinced - and attempted to convey that understanding to the other – of the kindness accorded on their travelling and life companion. Mr. Collins wished to remind his lovely wife of her good fortune in obtaining his hand and the occasion to enjoy Lady Catherine's superior company; Mrs. Collins desired her husband to fully appreciate the great gift bestowed upon him with Caroline's taking of his surname. They were, therefore, at no loss for conversation during the lengthy trip, with neither allowing the greater share of condescension to be placed at the other's feet.

Mr. Bingley had quite surprised those present with the strength of his reaction to Miss Elizabeth's pronouncement. He had wanted to leave immediately, the better to catch Louisa and Mr. Hurst, but Mr. Darcy had restrained him, citing prudence and planning. Miss Elizabeth had agreed with the taller gentleman and thus, those two had begun the preparations and calculations, leaving Miss Bennet and Bingley to observe and comment occasionally.

It was not terribly long, therefore, before the young women had retired to their rooms to arrange their things for the return to Longbourn, as the Master of Netherfield and his friend made ready for yet another battle. Elizabeth had asked Mr. Darcy if he had brought any suits of armor for the purpose to which the gentleman had – to Charles Bingley's profound and unending shock – laughed. Mr. Bingley had not been previously aware that Darcy remembered the precise motions necessary to laugh, nor did he believe that his friend would engage in such undignified behavior in any less circumspect location than his private rooms. These must indeed be unusual circumstances.

As the two men galloped off in pursuit of the Hursts, Charles Bingley himself found relief in mirth. Miss Bennet had looked at him with respect, of all things, after he had pronounced his intentions of tracking his sister and brother and preventing any injury to the Bennet's reputation. In the relatively short life of Mr. Charles Bingley, he had learned to greatly enjoy the company of the fairer sex but had not yet encountered a woman to whom he was not related that viewed him as more than an amiable man of a certain annual income. Respect, within society as a whole, was rather marginalized to apply merely to one's status and wealth. Miss Bennet did not behave as one who prioritized connections and prosperity above kindness and generosity but Bingley had only today realized that she also deemed him worthy of esteem – which description, in all honesty, he had not necessarily attached to his own name. While laughing again, Bingley realized that Caroline had been married for less than the space of a day and his situation had already improved significantly.

It was a terrible shame that Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth had now to return to Longbourn; however, there was propriety to be thought of and Charles Bingley was loathe to harm either of those ladies. He had, however, assured Miss Bennet that he was desirous to restore himself and his friend to Hertfordshire as rapidly as possible; upon that happening, he would endeavor to engage her affections. Mr. Bingley anticipated a difficult encounter but to have such an inducement at journey's end caused him to wish for wings, to further speed the completion of his errand.

Mrs. Bennet had not been pleased with the presence of her two eldest daughters; she had dearly hoped for their stay at Netherfield to be one week, complete. Elizabeth and Jane reacquainted themselves with their own bed chambers and forbore to provide explanations to their family beyond that of Mr. Bingley and his friend having gone to London, with a promise of hasty return. This last had quieted Mrs. Bennet from her complaints and condemnations; as the two sisters had previously discussed what to answer in the event of an unwanted inquiry, they were reasonably able to maintain their respective composures.

Jane noted a rather thoughtful expression upon her sister's countenance frequently that day and, in the evening when they two were alone, asked her if there was aught amiss. Elizabeth replied that she had overheard an interchange between Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy just prior to their quitting Netherfield and was unsure as to its correct interpretation. To Jane's question, she answered that Mr. Bingley had apologized to his friend for requesting his presence in Hertfordshire; Mr. Darcy, however, had responded that no apology was needed - much good had come of their sojourn in the locale.

Elizabeth attempted to align what she knew of the gentleman's character with his statement and failed utterly. In contrast, Jane admitted some little confusion but thought that she comprehended his meaning and that perhaps her sister had become an object of interest to the great Mr. Darcy. The two sisters spent many an hour that evening considering the matter before declaring themselves at an impasse, as the subject of their conversation was in London, assisting Mr. Bingley in deflecting Mrs. Hurst and her tongue.

'I will NOT desist, Charles! You brought our family to that rural backwater and even Caroline, who understands nothing, grasped that it had nothing to offer. There were the usual country girls, smiling and begging you to remove them from their dull, meaningless lives, and the great, rough fellows who know their work but not much else. If I am to admit some enjoyment from the period as a whole, you must allow me freedom to speak as I choose and ensure that Caroline's acquaintances are aware of her current state. How many would continue to claim a connection, I ask you?'

Thus saying, Louisa Hurst turned and made to leave the parlor of the Hurst's home but her brother stepped into the doorframe and bid Mr. and Mrs. Hurst to have a seat, as they had much to discuss. Although neither seemed amenable to the request, when his friend – who was rather greater in size than Charles – stood alongside him, both Hursts decided that valor was, indeed, the better part of discretion and moved to sit. With Mr. Darcy assuming the position of guard, Charles Bingley explained very carefully the consequences were any word of what had passed in Netherfield to reach either his ears or those of his friend from Derbyshire, who was nodding in approbation of Mr. Bingley's speech. As Mr. Hurst was a gentleman of more fashion than fortune, neither member of the couple was capable of denying Mr. Darcy, and, by extension, his relations, anything.

There was little amazement when the Hursts took an extended holiday, to the liking of both Charles Bingley and Mr. Darcy; upon the removal of Louisa and her husband, who reassured the men of their continuing cooperation and dislike of social exile, the two friends immediately betook themselves to Darcy's London house for a short hiatus and then to the road in the direction of Hertfordshire. Neither man wished to cause further delay to their hopes for future happiness.

 **Don't worry - we'll find out about the bag soon enough. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Once the arrival of Jane and Elizabeth had ceased to be remarked upon, Mrs. Bennet was recalled to herself and began to complain loudly at Mr. Collins' behavior.

'For,' she said, 'he showed no gratitude for the hospitality shown to him and with his cataloguing all of the valuables of Longbourn during his stay; I feel no great loss of his company. Perhaps he could have been persuaded to marry Elizabeth, so that when Mr. Bennet is no longer with us, we may still have a comfortable home. After I had to bear his vulgar attentions to our possessions, Mr. Collins quits the neighborhood without so much as taking his leave, so I say good riddance to him, unless he writes and offers apologies and a reasonable explanation for his absence. How are we to avoid the hedgerows because of this illegal entail, if he does not wed one of my girls?'

Elizabeth and Jane did not relish the thought of having to disabuse Mrs. Bennet of her notion concerning one of the five Bennet sisters marrying the parson and circumventing the trouble brought on by the entail.

Said Elizabeth, 'Mama, Mr. Collins was obligated to return to Kent with some rapidity; thus, he had sent a note requesting his items be sent to Netherfield, if you recall. As to his becoming a closer relation than merely cousin, it is now impossible, as Mr. Collins was wed but yesterday to Miss Bingley.'

Thus saying, Elizabeth prepared herself for an assault to her senses and Mrs. Bennet was clearly not inclined to disappoint. Her nerves and flutterings lasted for above fifteen minutes and the smelling salts were most assuredly brought. If Mrs. Bennet was to be believed, there were few villains extant that equaled the evil of those who set an entail upon their property. However, when she was further informed by her younger daughters that they had heard Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley had been seen riding away from Meryton in a great rush, there was an end of it; Mrs. Bennet had been too ill used to remain and required immediate removal to her chambers to wail endlessly over lost opportunities and disobedient children.

The two travelers arrived finally at Netherfield, weary and desirous of nothing more than sustenance and rest. They had agreed between them to patiently await the next day to call on the residents of Longbourn and trusted that Miss Bennet and her sister would be sanguine with their absence for one day more. Mrs. Whitford was appealed to for assistance and disappeared to see about the necessary details. Mr. Bingley was simply ecstatic, as both of his sisters were now wed and he had only himself left to find a spouse; although, in truth, he was sure that his future mate was no more than three miles from his current location.

Despite exhaustion, Charles Bingley was bouncing in the manner of an India rubber ball and, to extend the similarity, his cheeks shared its distinctive coloring. He was overjoyed to find himself, for the first time since the passing of his late father, responsible to and for his own person without the constant worry of needing to see Caroline married and overseeing Louisa and Mr. Hurst. There was an impression of being able to stand erect, of having the room to breathe air without concern. Mr. Bingley considered that this must be how freedom feels and began, at that moment, to simultaneously envy and pity Mr. Darcy, as the Master of Pemberley had the independence to govern his decisions and movements but had the heavy weight of responsibility of those who relied upon his judgment.

A new concern presented itself to Mr. Bingley, one which he had not heretofore considered: namely, once settled in a home with a family, he would be responsible for settling wisely all disputes within his boundaries, be they tenant or children. However, he was confident, as years of overseeing and reacting to his sister's demands and unthinking actions had taught him no little discernment and courage, albeit recently won and applied, and he believed that forethought and actions taken beforehand were far superior in their nature to reacting after a disaster had occurred.

Yes, perhaps he could do this - together with Jane Bennet.

The family Collins arrived in Hunsford at last; the new groom was thrilled to impress his bride with the numerous and thoughtful additions implemented by his great Patroness in his humble home. Lady Catherine had been apprised of her rector's return and, as he wished to thank her for her abundant and wise advice in his search for a helpmate, Mr. Collins wished to lose no time in introducing Mrs. Collins to the noble de Bourgh family. Caroline explained to her husband that she desired a few moments to correctly attire herself to meet Lady Catherine, as it was most respectful to her Ladyship. The cleric could not but agree with his lovely wife; they had been journeying and it would be unseemly to call upon Rosings with the smell and dust of travel.

While they were performing their repairs to self, a note arrived from Rosings that Lady Catherine required Mr. Collins' attendance immediately. He became anxious, lest they offend the great lady with their shared tardiness, and attempted to rush his wife, who calmly expounded on the importance of showing oneself to best advantage. Caroline was certain that Lady Catherine would appreciate the extra effort put forth on her behalf and particularly wanted the noblewoman to acknowledge Mr. Collins' bountiful luck in securing Caroline's hand.

Although the clergyman repeatedly voiced his fears of his benefactress's displeasure, Caroline refused to be hurried – she would not run; it was unseemly for a lady and a lady she most assuredly was. On gaining the entrance of Rosings, a loud, demanding voice was heard asking if Mr. Collins had yet come. The poor man rushed into the room, wherein a plump woman sitting very straight in a high-backed chair, gesticulating at the flustered cleric as she reminded him of her specific instructions regarding promptness. The well-dressed woman was plainly piqued and would brook no interruption of her monologue, until she noticed Caroline standing quietly near the doorway to the sitting room. Her curiosity was stimulated and the subsequent query, spoken in a voice which desperately needed modulation – but it was possible that she had practiced this tone to unsettle any interlocutors and, thus, gain the upper hand, was abrupt. Caroline walked with grace and composure further into the room, calculating how to appear both respectful and proud in unison.

'Mr. Collins, I demand you introduce me to this young woman you have brought into my house.'

'Lady Catherine, please allow me to present my bride, Mrs. Caroline Collins. We were lately married in Hertfordshire. Mrs. Collins, this is my noble and esteemed patroness, the Right Honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh. We are indebted to her graciousness and kindness for my preferment and for our well-appointed home.' When it did not seem that the garrulous parson had more to interject, Caroline cautiously and deferentially murmured her 'An honor, ma'am.' She would observe the woman's behavior and determine her most beneficial course of action. Lady Catherine examined rather blatantly Caroline's dress, hair, face and shoes.

'I approve of her air of humility and gentility. Her attire is appropriately fine for her station but does not claim to rival that of her superiors. Mrs. Collins, from where does your family come?' There followed a full half hour of relatively blatant interrogation, during which Caroline answered as honestly as she felt was sensible. It was fortunate that Mr. Collins knew very little of Caroline Bingley so that he could represent Caroline Collins quite creditably; she, therefore, professed to be of the lesser gentility.

Her Ladyship was evidently satisfied and began to account for every improvement which had been done, at her specific behest, in the parsonage.

'Now, Mrs. Collins you must mind – the sitting room that has a front facing window –'

At this moment, Caroline chose, in a circumspect manner, to signify her assent to Lady Catherine's plans but added, 'My lady, your instruction is invaluable. However, would you allow that I require a day's time, as we have but lately come from Hertfordshire and there has not been sufficient occasion for me to become acquainted with the rooms in question? After this period, your Ladyship might wish to continue your instruction when I may be more able to properly heed your words.'

Lady Catherine was silent for half a minute, as if considering how severely to upbraid Mrs. Collins but then, she nodded and, most shocking, smiled.

'I believe, Mrs. Collins, that we shall get along well. Mr. Collins, you have chosen well and it is good that you heeded my advice to marry while looking over your future estate. You and Mrs. Collins will attend me tomorrow evening for dinner – we are woefully short of company this time of year – and I shall recommence to acquaint you with the great need for order within your household.' The Mistress of Rosings sat back in her chair and dismissed the Collins.

 **Now, just so you know, Caroline has a plan. Just because it doesn't all go BOOM doesn't mean that it can't be fun.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, I have an apology to make. A guest reminded me that the expression is 'Discretion is the better part of valor.' I had accidentally written it backward (that's what I get for writing at 1:30 in the morning). Sorry!**

 **And now – the bag. . . . . .**

Browns had, at his employer's request, closely examined the contents of a bag containing Wickham's possessions and he understood Mr. Darcy's extreme anger at the sight. If George Wickham were not already dead, he would now most certainly be killed. On his Master's arrival the previous day, they two had determined the appropriate strategy for dealing with the items found within the satchel. Before implementing, however, Mr. Darcy wished to accompany his friend to call on Longbourn and inquire of Miss Elizabeth if there were any detrimental rumors about. Browns wondered when the gentleman would connect his enthusiasm for Miss Elizabeth's company and conversation with a more significant attachment of the permanent variety.

Mr. Darcy was an undeniably superior employer: responsible, beholden to his duty and family, committed to the success of Pemberley and the welfare of those many persons dependent upon it. Unfortunately, due to established knowledge of the magnitude of his wealth and the vastness of his holdings, a man who was otherwise satisfied with his situation and position – notable exceptions aside – had become quite the hermit, lacking a desire for social interactions beyond what was specifically required. Miss Elizabeth did not appear to Browns to be one intimidated by mere status or wealth; from her literary references, of which Mr. Darcy had wonderingly recounted and explained to his valet, to her marked inclination for exercise and walking out of doors, considered improper for ladies and particularly disapproved of by those women of London. In Browns' estimation, she was far more likely to be impressed by the truly accomplished.

The loyal servant was hopeful that his Master would be capable of circumventing his own reticent nature to permit Miss Elizabeth to perceive his goodness and, eventually, his affection.

The gentleman was impatient to begin, as he had not been in company with Miss Elizabeth for upward of a complete day and he very much wished her opinion on the valuable objects which had been so carelessly placed within a fraying burlap sack. He wondered; no, he hoped that she would endorse his plan and, additionally, that Bingley would wish to walk out of doors, so there would be an opportunity for more private speech than that which could be achieved in a sitting room, surrounded by others who were not Miss Elizabeth.

Mr. Bingley was, at great length, set to depart, notwithstanding the fact that he had awakened significantly earlier than was his wont. Choosing not to mention a striking sibling propensity for unpunctuality, Mr. Darcy hurried the younger man along, mentioning how he trusted that Miss Bennet would be in strong enough health to sit with them. As might be expected, the progress of the two men increased in its speed at that moment, for Mr. Bingley seemed to feel that his mount had need of a more vigorous exercise than he had previously assumed. As they neared their destination and had slowed the pace, Mr. Darcy requested that Bingley should propose a walk out of doors, as it was an especially fine, if cool, day. The suspicion that a suggestion made by Charles Bingley would be looked upon with more favor than one made by himself was very strong; thus, he ensured that the younger man would be prepared to petition Miss Bennet's mother.

Elizabeth had persuaded Jane of the great likelihood of Mr. Bingley's calling on Longbourn upon his return from London. On the elder sister's query regarding an opinion of a certain gentleman's possible arrival, Elizabeth professed to wishing for his reappearance but was not at all convinced of the probability of its occurring. She had, during the hours after bidding Jane a safe rest, remained awake and concluded that, much as she was desirous of Mr. Darcy's presence, the prospect of his developing an attachment for her, Elizabeth Bennet, was not to be expected. She realized that her first impression of the gentleman might have been in error and, on their re-acquaintance, she should not look to criticize his motivations; instead, if she were to view Mr. Darcy as she would Mr. Bingley, he might improve in her eyes. Perhaps, however, he would not. Elizabeth could progress no further in measuring his character without additional interactions with said gentleman.

It was soon heralded throughout the entire house that two men had been spotted on horseback and one of the two was most certainly Mr. Bingley. Suffice to say, both Jane and Elizabeth were hurried, worried and in a flurry before any guests had entered the front door. Mrs. Bennet saw fit to make known to all that the weather was lovely for this time of year and Jane must suggest a walk; for how else was she to find solitude with Mr. Bingley? The two eldest daughters wore matching expressions of discomposed embarrassment and resolved between them to secure an exit from the sitting room before too long.

As the men presented themselves, Elizabeth noticed a look of determination on the face of Mr. Darcy and wondered at it, until she observed Mr. Bingley, who appeared pleasantly resolute. She only had but a moment to ponder how much must have occurred during their absence from Netherfield before the company was on them and greetings were exchanged. It was the work of a moment to obtain permission and excuse themselves for a stroll on the grounds of Longbourn, but Mrs. Bennet won her point – there were but four individuals quitting the house for the outdoors. Elizabeth dearly hoped that Mr. Darcy had not heard her mother's overloud whisper about her being inconvenienced and walking with that disagreeable fellow, as she had since revised her estimation of the man and no longer held such a position.

Thus, a group of four could be seen making their way through the garden and lawn. It was after they had gone some short distance from Longbourn that the men stopped and Mr. Bingley began to speak.

'Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, I wished both of you to be aware that Darcy and I have only yesterday come from London, where we were able to complete our errand to our satisfaction. If you were concerned, as is reasonable, please allow me to put your fears to rest and reassure you that neither Louisa nor Mr. Hurst will be speaking of the fascinating happenings experienced in Netherfield.'

At the cessation of this speech, there was a change in the pairings, for now Mr. Bingley and Jane partnered, leaving Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy to follow. Of what her sister and companion spoke, Elizabeth knew not because the conversation that ensued with Mr. Darcy absorbed all of her attention.

They were conversing on the roads and contrasting the relative benefits of the comfort provided by a carriage compared to the speed of riding horseback when Mr. Darcy said, 'Miss Elizabeth, I have been wishing for these many hours since quitting Netherfield to speak with you on a matter of some import. I believe that you recall the satchel entrusted to you by Colonel Forster? Contained within that bag were items of a delicate and personal nature and I appeal to your good sense in how best to address these things.'

Elizabeth could not but feel the compliment to herself, as the amiable, cooperative Mr. Darcy had returned from London and the arrogant and proud man seemed to have permanently quitted the neighborhood. He was, again, soliciting her opinion on a subject and she disposed her thoughts to best aid the great man.

'I am at your disposal, sir. Please enlighten me as to the contents of said bag and I will endeavor to assist in any way possible.' At her words, there appeared, to Elizabeth's amazement, a smile on the face of the normally inscrutable gentleman.

'Miss Elizabeth, I must also ask that you keep this communication absolutely confidential, as it pertains to an event which is known now only to myself and three others. Before revealing the nature of said articles, there is a story which must be related to you so that you might more fully comprehend my perplexity at their fate.' Here Mr. Darcy disclosed the matter of his younger sister and Mr. Wickham in its entirety, to Elizabeth's disgust and indignation. She became immediately protective of the girl who had been so impugned by the lowest type of man and understood the elder brother's tribulations to have been severe indeed. His demeanor of their earliest acquaintance could now be fathomed and, to some extent, excused.

'In this sack were belongings of your sister, I suppose? Or perhaps letters of hers to that fellow and you wish to know whether to burn them or apprise your sister of their whereabouts? These are heavy questions, indeed, sir. How may I be of use?' Her countenance was undaunted and intent; he was put at ease by the strength of her reaction.

Confident of Miss Elizabeth's support, the anxious gentleman replied, 'It is as you say. There was a thick packet of letters from Georgiana, a miniature in her likeness and, in a sealed packet, several pieces of jewelry which had been gifted to my sister through the years. If not for some small amount of foresight to secure his precious stolen items, it is probable that the jewels would not have eventually found their way into my hands. I fear that Wickham may have had a far greater number of our family's valuables but sold some to gain necessary funds. Although it causes a sense of great unease to consider jewelry that had been part of the Darcys for generations lost without an immediate and immense effort, my primary concern is Georgiana. She must be frightened at the knowledge of the existence of these letters; thus, I deem it of greater importance to decide the outcome of these ill-conceived notes. Would you recommend expeditious destruction or shall I carry them to my sister, so that she can oversee their burning? As the eldest but one of five sisters, you have far more substantial experience in this type of affair; therefore, I request your assistance. Miss Elizabeth, which choice would you regard as most advantageous?'

Elizabeth pondered his case and answered, 'To respond, sir, I would require a better understanding of your sister's nature. If you would be kind enough to provide this, then I might venture an opinion.' Her walking companion nodded in agreement with the truth of her statement and, between her questions and his replies, they were busily engaged for upward of an hour.


	23. Chapter 23

**On with the show. . . . .**

As Lady Catherine took pride in her forthrightness of character, the anticipated invitation to dinner arrived from Rosings for the occupants of Hunsford parsonage. Mr. Collins was quite vocally exuberant at the continued honor bestowed upon his humble family; that the excitement of Mrs. Collins was not as visible as her worthy husband did not in any way lessen the emotion felt. Neither spouse wished to delay their journey to the de Bourgh's noble residence; thus, Lady Catherine could lay no claim of tardiness at their feet.

It was after an exceedingly handsome dinner that the company retired to a drawing room, where there was little to be done but listen to Lady Catherine talk, which she did without intermission for fifteen minutes. The great lady was quite decisively giving her opinion on the domestic concerns of the parsonage; her willing sycophant was storing away the indispensable advice for later usage and Caroline was able to examine minutely the wonderfully ornate decoration, while only partly attending to the one-sided discourse. Mrs. Collins did not fear exceedingly an awkward pause in the conversation, as Lady Catherine was most capable of asking a great many questions, the answers to which she herself happily provided.

It was during this period that the subject of the de Bourgh's relations was introduced. As Caroline was indeed aware of Lady Catherine's connection to Pemberley, upon mention of the Darcy name, the appeal of drawing room furnishings diminished rapidly and the continuing discourse became excessively diverting. Caroline wished for the Mistress of Rosings to comprehend the intimacy in which she had been held by the Darcys and sought an opening for the disclosure of such an important communication. As Lady Catherine expounded on the great proficiency that would have been Anne's if she had been of a healthy enough constitution, Mr. Collins remarked on her Ladyship's dear attachment to Pemberley; Miss de Bourgh was the betrothed of Mr. Darcy.

While endeavoring to assimilate this most disappointing fact, Caroline observed that she had been in company with the talented Miss Darcy not three months ago. She persisted on the topic and said what a lovely time had been enjoyed by all, as it had been a small party and Miss Darcy had been most attentive to Mr. Bingley. Caroline intimated, gently, that a match between her brother and Mr. Darcy's sister could only be looked upon with a glad eye. She intended to speak further but was abruptly interrupted.

'Mrs. Collins, cease speaking,' came the haughty command. 'Are you to imply that my niece would wish to wed your brother? He is the friend of my nephew, is he not?' As Lady Catherine did not seek an answer, she resumed, 'I can appreciate, Mrs. Collins, your desire to connect yourself with those of elevated consequence; it is commendable but the distinctions of rank must be preserved. My character is known for its sincerity and frankness and I would ascribe the same to your husband. You, however, I have known of from before your residence in the parsonage. I have heard reports of a disturbing nature, indicating that you are of an insincere disposition and your words are to be carefully weighed before any trust may be placed upon them.'

'After your hinting previously at being brought up as a gentlewoman, I was astonished at the gall that you disseminated such a falsehood. Your brother, Mr. Bingley, he does not own an estate; your dowry was acquired by trade. The presumption which you have shown for your brother to aspire to a match with my niece is deplorable and insolent. Deceitful as you choose to be, do not assume that your audience will impart any significance to your words. I would thank you to refrain immediately from claiming a close connection to my nephew and niece; it does them no help and injures your credibility further.'

Caroline was struck silent by this attack but she soon recovered her tongue and inquired, 'From whom have you had such an abominable account?'

Lady Catherine replied coldly, 'From my nephew himself. He took care to warn me of your true circumstances and apprised me of your propensity to believe yourself of a more superior station than is correct. It is of no matter to your current situation, as you will be able to learn that which is required of you regardless of the source of your funds. Fortunate for your children, Mr. Collins is the heir to Longbourn.'

At the mention of Elizabeth Bennet's home, Caroline's sentiments were anything but calm. She was, in fact, quite irritated and deeply sorry that she had not been able to pass herself off in a more satisfactory fashion in an area where she was largely unknown, but there was also relief. It was obvious that Lady Catherine had not been told of the swiftness of their marriage or its cause.

'Your Ladyship, I apologize for my prevarication. Your reproofs are sound and I shall assuredly attend to your advice. I can readily comprehend your concerns and am prepared to act in that manner which is most befitting the wife of your trusted parson.'

'As Mr. Collins can attest, we were much in company with Mr. Darcy prior to our journey to your property. He is generously assisting my brother in his quest to purchase an estate, as our departed father had wished. The estate is called Netherfield Park and, as you know, it is located in Hertfordshire. Mr. Darcy has given liberally of his time in this undertaking and we – my sister, her husband, Mr. Hurst and my brother – are quite appreciative of his efforts and oversight. There was some slight difficulty which I was essaying to correct before Mr. Collins and I were wed; unfortunately, I was not entirely able to satisfactorily conclude the business. My brother had attached himself to one of the daughters from Longbourn, a Miss Bennet, and I was in agreement with Mr. Darcy that the union was imprudent for my brother. The Bennet's fortune is not great and their connections are poor; thus, we were attempting to separate they two and prevent an unwise relationship.' Caroline was kept from speaking further when Lady Catherine responded.

'Why would you believe Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet to be poorly matched? As he has funds from trade to purchase an estate and Miss Bennet is the daughter of a gentleman of mean fortune, it is a fine choice for the two parties involved. It would be more advantageous for Miss Bennet but there are benefits to your brother, as well. How did my nephew come to be included in such an infamous scheme? He, of every person, understands well the necessities of duty and family; he would not be drawn in by an upstart young woman with designs on his wealth and status.'

This was a favorable and excellent opening for Caroline to impart her desired communication to Mr. Darcy's aunt. She was, after all, prodigiously attentive to even the dearest concerns of those under her care.

'Lady Catherine, I must then bear unpleasant news. After closely observing your nephew, Mr. Darcy, while in Miss Elizabeth Bennet's presence, it falls upon me the distasteful duty to inform you that I believe she may be seeking to lure him into a distinctly unequal marriage. Miss Bennet, the eldest daughter, fell ill while calling upon Netherfield and sent for Miss Elizabeth to tend her in her sickness. Miss Elizabeth was resident in the house for upwards of four days and, as she is a great reader, she spent quite a lot of time in the library during the hours that Mr. Darcy was also present in that same room. She was forever contending with your nephew, attracting his note with her illogical assertions and forcing him to maintain a dialogue with her when he preferred to be silent. Did you not notice, Mr. Collins, Mr. Darcy speaking frequently with Miss Elizabeth and showing her a marked preference?' Caroline was anxious that her husband support her declaration but could not be certain that he could fully apprehend her thoughts.

'Oh yes, most definitely, yes, your Ladyship. Miss Elizabeth and her older sister are reputed as beauties throughout Hertfordshire but there is no young lady who could be compared to Miss de Bourgh, a delicate bloom of unsurpassed splendor. Your illustrious nephew was indeed often to be found in conversation with Miss Elizabeth and none else. I witnessed such a meeting but was unable to reprimand Miss Elizabeth, who directly quitted the space on my entering.'

Mr. Collins was warming to his topic but Lady Catherine interjected, 'Enough! You have given me much to think upon. It is regrettable, Mrs. Collins, that a delay is necessitated for our discussion of import; however, there is nothing to be done. You may see yourselves out.'

It was intelligible to Caroline that she and Mr. Collins were being dismissed and she wondered at the success of her endeavors. Likely, she would be apprised of the situation through her correspondence with her sister, Louisa, or by gathering hints from the discourse of Lady Catherine. She had, to her mind, performed admirably; now she had to have patience and await the results.


	24. Chapter 24

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had a note sent to Netherfield, apologizing for their absence but relating that it had been necessitated by the acceptance of Mrs. Bennet's invitation to dinner. It was during this meal that Mr. Darcy became conscious of an unsettling phenomenon and he sought to apprehend its source. Mrs. Bennet, in her animated fashion, was expounding on the importance of a well-set table and how her daughters had all been educated in the running of a household; Elizabeth could not help but color at her mother's outspoken behavior.

Mr. Darcy took note of the persistent blush on the daughter's face and wondered at it - did Miss Elizabeth act with such embarrassment at Mrs. Bennet's actions when not in company? When the youngest Miss Bennets had accompanied their mother in visiting the eldest Miss Bennet in Netherfield during her unfortunate illness, Miss Elizabeth's countenance had early assumed a flushed tone, which did not fully abate until the Longbourn party had taken their leave. Was it possible that Miss Elizabeth was embarrassed for **_his_** sake, as he was wholly unconnected to their family?

After much consideration and observation, Mr. Darcy determined that the two eldest Miss Bennets, who behaved in a decorous manner, were both of them mortified by the actions of their family; nonetheless, there was proof of a deep attachment to those same relations who so distressed them. Was this exceptionally different from his own dealings with Lady Catherine de Bourgh? A yearly visit was performed out of duty to family but Darcy most assuredly did not enjoy her company nor the attendance of her daughter, Anne, whom he was expected by the young lady's mother – and, indeed, continually reminded of such - to marry. Yet again, it appeared that there was much to think upon and it was, moreover, yet again to the credit of the Bennet family.

Their actions were vulgar far too often and frequently manners were lacking, obviating the conclusion that their lives had been spent in a small country town. Notwithstanding those noteworthy points, the Bennets were also not of remarkable dissimilarity to a great many families with whom one who resided in the country would come into contact. As Mr. Darcy was an attentive landowner, he recognized the worth of loyalty and appreciated the value of integrity. Despite the plethora of faults which could be laid at the feet of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, one could not but note the inclusion of both aforementioned traits in the parents. Was Mrs. Bennet so uncommon a breed or did she share many characteristics with other ladies of his acquaintance? He felt discomfited at the unsettling likeness between Miss Elizabeth's mother and his aunt, Lady Catherine. Each of the women was voluble and evidently believed that all present should share in their opinions; from the bit of conversation which Darcy had caught, neither woman considered entailing property to the male line as necessary or wise.

Upon envisioning Her Right Honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh being conscious of her great likeness to a Mrs. Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire, utilizing a napkin with which to shield his unexpected coughs from the other persons at the table became unavoidable. But with this understanding came another, less diverting thought – If, indeed, the Bennet family was not to be looked upon meanly, then why should he not permit himself to consider Miss Elizabeth, who was unquestionably the handsomest woman of his acquaintance, to partner with him in all aspects? She had acted Mistress of Netherfield more adroitly than Miss Bingley and commanded the respect and obedience of the staff; was there cause to believe that she would not make an exceptional Mistress of Pemberley?

At this, Mr. Darcy became aware of the company around him and perceived that, if he wished to court the second eldest daughter, it was of crucial importance to appear to the lady's family as not disinterested and aloof. He, therefore, began to exert himself to speak and converse with his neighbors at the table, who were astonished at the great man's condescension.

Elizabeth was unsure if her family could possibly expose itself further and, worse, Mr. Darcy was witness to the whole. She had enjoyed their discourse and comradery while in Netherfield and was loathe to injure his opinion of herself, regardless of their respective social stations and the improbability of Mr. Darcy of Pemberley attaching himself and his family to Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire. The gentleman was silent and grave; she feared his disapprobation of the spectacle. Elizabeth's mother was in raptures over the honor accorded to her table with the inclusion of such distinguished company and was in the midst of expounding on her daughters' education in household management; Elizabeth was not positive if she would recover her natural coloring before morning.

As she became resigned to the undeniable outcome of her mother's effusions – that of Mr. Darcy wishing himself away with all speed – there came a surprising sound and Elizabeth could do naught but watch in wonder as Mr. Darcy put himself forward to converse with her family, if not pleasantly, at least with composure.

After their speech earlier as they walked on the lawn, Elizabeth had made a rather startling discovery: she wished to know more of Mr. Darcy and, thus, that gentleman's extended presence in Longbourn and at their table was both agreeable and distressing at the precise same time. It was too much to hope that he could hold her in affection, despite their many amicable debates and being often thrown together in company. Elizabeth had never before troubled herself with concerns of status and wealth, as they had held little importance to the society in which she travelled; yet, she dearly wished at this juncture to be able to present a picture of greater consequence to those who would disparage a match between Mr. Darcy and herself. It was most disheartening.

At Mr. Bingley's behest, both men called upon Longbourn quite early, even with their having quitted the premises not so many hours ago. Mrs. Bennet suggested the young people walk out to enjoy the last warmth of the season; there were shortly four walkers outside of the house, partaking of the sun and air. Mr. Bingley had, unsurprisingly, chosen to stroll with Jane, leaving Elizabeth to accompany the taller gentleman. They had just completed the requisite mention of the weather and had not started upon another similarly polite topic, when the sound of a carriage drew the attentions of all. Elizabeth did not recognize the vehicle but it was evident from his reaction that her companion did.

Mr. Darcy quickly spoke, 'I would make you aware of the nature of your newest guest: it is my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh and the Mistress of Rosings. She has, for many years, considered her daughter, my cousin, to be betrothed to myself but it is not true. The engagement exists in her wishes but not in fact. Neither Anne nor I desire this arrangement but Lady Catherine is insistent and is likely arriving at your home this day to continue her defense of her case. How, precisely, she came to think that her presence at Longbourn was of necessity, I am at a loss to understand.'

Elizabeth remembered an idea communicated to her by the new Mrs. Collins on the subject of Mr. Darcy's affections and was hard pressed to maintain her composure. After a moment, she laughed and replied, 'Sir, you cannot possibly mean your previous statement. It is clear to me that, as my cousin, Mr. Collins, has returned to his parsonage with his bride, there must have been some form of interaction between the two homes. Would you truly believe that the former Miss Bingley would quit a neighborhood without believing it to be the worse for her absence? She has undoubtedly been expounding on the variety of unattached females to be found in this locale that might tempt you to forget your intended.'

A smile was visible on the countenance of Mr. Darcy and it was at that exact moment that Lady Catherine came upon them.

 **Short, I know, but let's just leave the Lady C vs. Elizabeth and Darcy for next time. You can stop yelling at me now. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry! Writer's block and I really wanted this to come out right - but I am still worried that it didn't. Let's say hello to Lady C shall we. . . .**

Nephew! It is as I had feared – you have been drawn in by some subterfuge employed by Miss Bennet to engage your affections. At what were you smiling, nephew? I must have my share of the amusement.' Thus saying, Lady Catherine ungraciously inserted herself into their company.

Mr. Darcy spoke, 'Lady Catherine, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn? Miss Elizabeth, may I introduce my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh?'

Though Lady Catherine would choose not to reply, Elizabeth wished to show a greater degree of civility and offered her two companions to accompany her in examining a lovely bit of wilderness further along, where might be had more privacy. Mr. Darcy, with appreciation for her circumspection, proceeded in the direction indicated, requiring his aunt to walk alongside, else she would have no chance of further speech with such a near and beloved relation.

'Lady Catherine,' inquired the great woman's nephew, 'May I ask what has brought you to Hertfordshire? Anne is not ill, I hope?'

At the mention of Miss de Bourgh, Her Ladyship pronounced, 'Your betrothed is as well as can be expected and it is commendable that your first thoughts are for her, as they should be. My presence in this neighborhood was immediately influenced by the conversation of Mrs. Collins and her husband, who related quite the tale.' Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were instantly attending her words more closely and each noted tension on the countenance of the other, which, perversely, buoyed the spirits of both.

'And from this communication you found it necessary to travel such a distance and so quickly? I am truly concerned that the business did not justify the exertion and any trouble you may have endured during your hasty journey. You would share news of this information so that I may aid you in its resolution?'

Elizabeth was diverted by Mr. Darcy's strategy and added, 'Lady Catherine, is there a way in which I could assist you? It is not a comfortable distance you have traversed this day and must be in want of refreshment. Perhaps after you have spoken with Mr. Darcy, you would care to enter Longbourn and I am confident my family would be honored to provide you sustenance.'

The Mistress of Rosings stopped her progress and began thus: 'Although I would not otherwise converse with you, Miss Bennet, there is a matter which has been brought to my attention of utmost importance and I have come here to hear you refute the blatant falsehood. Speaking with you in my nephew's presence might be enough to ensure that I carry my point. There is a report circulating that you, Miss Bennet, believe that you will entrap and ultimately marry Mr. Darcy. I am secure that one of my relations would not be so lost to duty as to ignore his responsibility to his family; therefore, the source of this report must be from your own self, as all advantage in such a match would be on your side. Who is your father? Who is your mother? You have no connections of which I am aware that are to be lauded. However much you might attempt to force such a misalliance on my family, it will not be borne. I would have you contradict such a rumor.'

Though Elizabeth was discomfited by Lady Catherine's manner, she answered calmly, 'I have not heard of the existence of this story but your coming here would only serve to impart truth to its claims. If you were indeed secure, as you stated, in your belief that Mr. Darcy would offer for no woman without the sanction of his nearest relations, then what purpose have you to depart your home and travel these many miles merely to listen to my voice?'

Mr. Darcy was astonished at his aunt venturing to Hertfordshire to lambast Miss Elizabeth about an attachment which he himself had only just begun to hope for. There was only one person to whom this occurrence could be attributed – Mrs. Collins. He felt keenly all of the mortification being visited upon the one lady whom he wished to have as his wife, unlike Mr. Bingley's sister, who was the initiator of their current discomfort.

It was impressed upon him that Miss Elizabeth was acting with far greater courtesy than Lady Catherine and he was deeply embarrassed at the incivility with which his intended was being thus accosted. Consequently, Mr. Darcy spoke before his aunt had the opportunity to reply in what he knew would be an unpleasant exchange.

'From your words, Lady Catherine, I shall assume that you derived your information from Mr. Bingley's sister, Mr. Collins' new wife. While your anxiety over my possible distress is appreciated, I can assure you that Miss Elizabeth does not deserve your censure. She has conducted herself above reproach, which is significantly more than one could say of Mrs. Collins prior to her marriage.' Lady Catherine was silenced briefly by the completely unexpected and unprecedented statement by her nephew, not merely that the reticent gentleman had extolled a lady not her daughter but that he was complimentary and evidently enamored with the lady in question.

The great lady coldly but angrily pronounced, 'You plainly have already been drawn in and are unable to use sense. Can you not see that an alliance with this young woman will cause you to be censured, slighted and despised by all? Would you pollute the shades of Pemberley by attaching yourself and Georgiana to a girl of no consequence and no fortune? Your mother and I had planned your future while you and Anne were still in your cradles to benefit our entire family by the connection. It was a favorite wish of hers, to so join our houses. Have you made Miss Bennet an offer of marriage? I must be told that I may know how to act.'

Mr. Darcy stood tall and looked upon his relative. 'No, Lady Catherine, I have not requested her hand as of yet. If you would be so good as to remain with us, however, I would be honored to have you witness my offer.'

Lady Catherine started to disagree, to challenge his utterance but her nephew frowned and said disdainfully, 'Do not speak or we will certainly move away for a greater degree of solitude.'

He smiled and turned to an astonished Elizabeth, who was having difficulty assimilating all that had just passed. Had Mr. Darcy just intimated that he was to. . . . . . But she could get no further, as the gentleman in question began to speak and, once she heard his speech, thought became of a lesser import than listening and attending to what was being said.

'Miss Elizabeth, it has been some time now that I have found you to not only be the handsomest lady of my acquaintance but also the most intriguing and fascinating. Your loyalty and kindness are precious and uncommon attributes and your understanding and opinions are very pleasing. I have come to realize that there is a want of liveliness in my existence; there is much of duty and responsibility but happiness is what I seek. Would you continue to be my partner and agree to be my wife?'

Elizabeth was profoundly affected by his sentiments and what could only be termed his eloquence. She found herself to be unable to speak, due to her strong emotions, but forced herself to talk and communicate to the waiting and tense man that she was exceedingly glad and delighted to accept his offer. If not for Lady Catherine's presence, there was a considerable chance that they would have sealed their new accord in a rather more loving manner; as Her Ladyship had been kind enough to witness their betrothal, both parties chose a more restrained form of expressing their joy.

Mr. Darcy stood quite close to Elizabeth and said, 'As you are my aunt, my mother's sister, I must have care to show deference for your rank and age. Nevertheless, I will not condone any insult of my future wife. If you wish to forward well wishes, we would be willing to receive them but if you have less pleasant sentiments to relate, then we shall take our leave. I will brook no lack of respect for Elizabeth, regardless of the source.'

At Lady Catherine's increasingly vexed appearance, Mr. Darcy turned himself and Elizabeth around and escorted her back to Longbourn to share their felicitous news, leaving the gentleman's aunt standing – alone and offended – on the lawn.


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: If anyone is uncomfortable with the decision at the end of this chapter, please reference the Sherlock Holmes story, titled 'The Case of Charles Augustus Milverton'.**

There was, in Longbourn and the greater neighborhood, a delight for the Bennet family's good fortune. With the communication of one engagement, however, came the expectation of another and, as Mr. Bingley was known to call regularly upon Longbourn with his friend, Jane was subjected to the frequent speculation of her neighbors. It was disagreeable, very much so, to be the object of rumor and conjecture, most particularly as Jane was not yet certain of her feelings toward the young man. His recent actions had evinced a greater depth in essentials than she had noted previously; for, though handsome and amiable may be deemed vital characteristics to be possessed by a gentleman, Elizabeth had reminded her sister that one cannot engender respect by solely being the owner of those attributes.

Jane felt that a lesson in the art of knowing our weaknesses was become necessary; to own one's faults was the means to begin to correct them. She had made a start while still in Netherfield and must act upon her knowledge to improve her accomplishments and apply herself in the necessary capacities. If Mr. Bingley were improving himself and becoming a man whom she could esteem, she should endeavor to modify herself. A man of worth deserved nothing less than an equivalent in his choice of wife.

Thus, Elizabeth had been applied to for instruction in learning to play an instrument – though she _did_ profess to imperfect abilities; Mrs. Hill had been spoken with, and copious notes taken from their conversations, on the subject of household management. Jane was fully determined to transform her poor existence into one of competence and capability. When not in company with Mr. Bingley and her future brother, she was industrious and engaged in bettering herself as rapidly as possible.

Mr. Bingley, on his many visits, noted an increasing expression of purpose and confidence on the countenance of Miss Bennet. He had been taken, at first, by her great beauty, but her entire manner now was one of strength and assuredness. He knew that he begun to take measures to meliorate his own flaws, as Miss Bennet warranted no less in one who sought her hand, and he wondered if they two might, by mutual accord, continue their progress to becoming as proficient as Darcy and Miss Elizabeth – if such was attainable.

The man, who was Master of Netherfield and his own fortune, had lost his father at a relatively young age. He had inherited not only a considerable sum of money on his father's demise but also the burden of care of his unmarried sister. Caroline had exerted herself, in conjunction with their married sister, Louisa Hurst, to sway Charles' opinion; she would make over his thoughts and considerations to be those of her own. He truly felt a lack of direction and authority, particularly as it was now **he** who was prevailed upon to provide both. In consequence of Mr. Bingley, Sr. having departed this life at a time when his only son should have been learning the intricacies of landownership alongside his elder, young Charles was left adrift and unsure and, being an innately amiable person with a strong dislike of confrontation, he was at great risk of being unfairly persuaded.

With Caroline now comfortably settled at a good distance from Hertfordshire and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst removed permanently from the area, Charles Bingley judged this to be a propitious time for his own betterment, in all of the salient points, and specifically with regards to increasing his ease in making difficult decisions, even in light of opposition if he was convinced of his rightness in the matter.

Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth saw - but did not wonder at – the efforts expended by Jane and Mr. Bingley. The betrothed couple delighted in the contentment of their dear acquaintances and supposed, rightly, that the parties concerned only wanted but a little more time before all would be resolved satisfactorily.

It was not a week later when Mr. Bennet was requested to entertain company in his library, while Mrs. Bennet was provided the presence of her beloved eldest daughter. Such joy and celebration were perceived in Longbourn, as had not been heard in a very long while – two daughters well married and to such wealthy gentlemen! – and now it only remained for Mrs. Bennet to indulge her desire in advertising her good fortune to any who might be willing to listen.

At Mrs. Bennet's behest, her two future sons escorted her two current favorite daughters to Meryton, on pretext of purchasing some unremarkable item, although her design of showing her family to its greatest advantage was the understood motivation. As the four walked, Mr. Bingley introduced a subject which had been much in his thoughts – that of holding a ball at Netherfield. Neither Jane nor Elizabeth was terribly in favor of the scheme but, at Mr. Bingley's insistence and his expressed desire to make commonly known his regard for Miss Bennet, they could only thank him for the kindness and inquire if he had yet fixed a date. As he had not, they four worked to ascertain the most favorable instance for the event.

On returning to Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet's exclamations were quite as loud and animated as had been expected; presently, she was wholly focused on the ball and its requisite decorations, food and attendance. As the residents of Netherfield predictably preferred the company of the inhabitants of Longbourn to solitude, they stayed to dinner. Mrs. Bennet's excitement so overcame her that Mr. Bennet was forced to observe that Mr. Bingley might be demoted to his least favorite son for his passionate defense of hosting said ball.

With such dire threats in front of him, Mr. Bingley extended an invitation to Mr. Bennet and any of his daughters as would wish to accompany him to call upon Netherfield on the morrow, as they did not wish to intrude upon Mrs. Bennet's hospitality while she was thus occupied with the planning of the ball.

Therefore, Elizabeth found herself duly attending Mr. Darcy on a walk through Netherfield's shrubbery and, as the two were both of them strong walkers, they progressed onward through the park until noting a small path in the trees.

Elizabeth explained, 'This footpath is used predominantly by servants of Netherfield when walking to and from Meryton. If we were to proceed for another mile, we would find ourselves in the midst of the town.' At Mr. Darcy's appeal, they pressed on along the trail but halted very precipitously on hearing voices conversing not far from their present location. The discussion sounded less friendly than contentious; as the couple turned around to return from whence they had come, they caught a loud comment that caused a cessation of movement.

'I told you! Sarah warned me that it was so but I could not credit such behavior to my own sister. Now what are we to do with you?' The reply to this angry question was too quiet to be heard from their position but the fellow's answer to his companion was easily discerned.

'He is **dead** , I tell you. I made sure of it myself, so he won't be coming back to marry you and avoid disgrace. Father cannot be told of it; he wouldn't live to the end of the telling. I'll have to find a way. You shall not be shamed!' Thus saying, the owners of the voices were moving, possibly coming in the direction of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, who hastened greatly to remove themselves from the locale without detection.

Once safely distant from the line of trees and in close proximity to the house again, Mr. Darcy spoke. 'Elizabeth, I believe that we have independently ascertained those whose conversation we have just inadvertently overheard. I wish to help Mr. Shoemaker and his sister, who, I am given to understand, was imposed upon by George Wickham. It is in my power to aid them and prevent further harm occurring. Even in death, the man cannot but hurt any with whom he came in contact.'

Elizabeth was deeply moved by Mr. Darcy's frustration and attempted to give what comfort she could; she did feel, though, that there remained a topic which must be canvassed before concluding this unpleasant business.

'Mr. Darcy, having heard Jeremiah's comments, I find that I cannot wish to mention this intelligence to any other person. Much as it is flattering to have correctly deduced the identity of the man who wielded the gun that killed Mr. Wickham, it is more prudent to avoid an inflated opinion of self and maintain silence on this head. His disappearance will soon be forgotten by the neighborhood and Colonel Forster can have no desire to revisit a subject that could potentially injure his own position. What say you?'

The gentleman appeared pensive and, at length, replied, 'Much as I advocate justice, your counsel is wise. In the past, I have behaved deplorably by supplying that man with the pecuniary means to support his vices and did not make his true character known to greater society. It is, therefore, my duty to correct yet another travesty visited upon good people by one who had no moral compass. I shall make inquiries with Browns and solicit his assistance in this most delicate matter.'

Elizabeth smiled happily and responded, 'Please do keep me apprised of your decision, as I should like to know if I may, in conjunction with your efforts, also provide some relief.' Her request aligned closely with Mr. Darcy's wishes and the two walked along, in silent accord.


	27. Chapter 27

The date had been chosen and preparations had begun on the Immense Affair, which was better known as the ball being held at Netherfield. The presence of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy was required not more than thrice in any hour and the study became a location to which the two men would retire for quiet contemplation, to conduct that business which fell to their lot and, above all else, silence. This particular morning, however, Mr. Bingley found laughter more to his liking than quietude.

'I have just received a letter from my sister, Mrs. Collins. She is most displeased with her situation and wishes relief from her pitiable state, in the person of several servants. It has been quite distressing, she writes, that Lady Catherine, while magnanimous in her invitations to Rosings, is exceptionally liberal in her advice and presumes that Caroline must desire this counsel. Mrs. Collins also requests my providing her with an additional stipend, that she might purchase such items as she deems requisite for one in intimate contact with so great a house. Evidently, Mr. Collins approves of nothing but what his Patroness will sanction and Lady Catherine denounces all form of misspending, particularly when it preserves the partitioning of those of lesser consequence – and Her Ladyship seems to be quite attentive to such matters. I fear Caroline might not properly treasure the pearls of Lady Catherine's condescension.'

Mr. Darcy was, indeed, diverted by such a communication and inquired as to any news of his cousin, Miss de Bourgh.

'No, your cousin was not mentioned but there is protracted mention of Lady Catherine in regards to her plentiful guidance and Caroline states her dislike of being importuned regularly; it appears there are just so very many topics on which to speak respecting the management of a household.'

Here Bingley could not contain his amusement and finally continued, 'Caroline makes further mention of what she considers Lady Catherine's infamous behavior towards herself. Evidently, on her return from Hertfordshire, Her Ladyship chose to call upon the parsonage, with what my sister judged to be the express intent of insulting Caroline in every possible manner. She could not credit the Lady's information as correct that you have betrothed yourself to Miss Elizabeth; Lady Catherine spoke to her with such vehemence and informed Caroline that she was not to be trusted. It seems that Mrs. Collins will have quite the rigorous schedule of work, as Lady Catherine will be apprised of her progress through, as Caroline terms them, 'covert and unscrupulous' means.' Mr. Bingley was quite unable to speak for his laughter and Mr. Darcy began to fully grasp the excellence of Caroline Collins being attended in such a close manner by his aunt.

After a fortnight of enduring Mrs. Bennet and preparations for the ball, Elizabeth and Jane were amongst those most resolved to enjoy the occasion, as not only was the affair to honor their respective engagements, but the two young women in question had expended much effort toward the success of said event. There were, of a certainty, those decorations and refreshments considered indispensable and a prodigious number of guests – the true method by which a ball was evaluated.

It was during that interval between welcoming those invited and the commencement of dancing, that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth were to be found walking in complete accord along the perimeter of the ballroom.

'Mr. Darcy,' Elizabeth cried, 'I am truly honored by your seeking to dance such an extraordinary amount; however, are you certain that you wish to partner with me for three dances? Are you prepared for the gossip, sir? They might assume that we are to wed!'

'I do believe,' countered that gentleman, 'that I shall take no notice of their disapprobation. If, though, their idle speech troubles you, perchance we should indeed marry.'

''A sensible answer, Mr. Darcy; a decidedly reasonable response. If we were to embark upon such an endeavor, have you a preference for one date more than another? When would your presence be required at Pemberley? I would be quite amenable to a late December wedding, though that might seem rapid, if it would speak to _your_ wishes.' Elizabeth spoke in a lower tone than previously, as she particularly desired to ascertain her fiancée's mind on the topic.

''By no means would I suspend any pleasure of yours,' replied Mr. Darcy smilingly, 'Tomorrow, if it were practicable, I would gladly have done but it is likely that our plan would not find favor with Mrs. Bennet. We should not be ungenerous enough to give no notice; a period of two weeks more should allow for sufficient preparation.'

'But Miss Darcy – I must admit to no small feeling of anxiety at your continued absence from your sister, and, much as I am loathe to lose your companionship, I wonder if she is desirous of your presence. Would she be at ease in attending our marriage? It will be lovely to obtain yet another sister but I would not seek to discomfit her.'

Mr. Darcy was highly gratified by his beloved's distress on behalf of a girl yet unknown to herself and responded, 'Dearest Elizabeth, I am touched by your compassion for Georgiana and hope to soon escort her from London to Hertfordshire, as I have been assured that she undoubtedly wishes to make your acquaintance.'

With much relief, Elizabeth began upon a different theme: 'Might I inquire as to Browns' health? You had indicated that he would be in need of re-building his strength through a greater amount of meat in his diet, which would, naturally, entail travelling frequently to the butcher. Has he accomplished his design?' Surrounded, as they were, in the midst of charitable well-wishers, it was most prudent to converse cautiously.

'I thank you for the inquiry. He is well and expected to be ready to accompany ourselves on our adjournment to Pemberley. I must own to feeling quite pleased that his purpose in frequenting the butcher has been successful.'

Browns had been instructed to speak with both Jeremiah Shoemaker and his sister, Rachel; initially, he was to merely determine their inclination toward a plan which would see the Shoemaker family in receipt of what was to them a substantial amount of money and Rachel attending the Darcys, as they traveled to Derbyshire.

The butcher's son had been greatly overcome by the generosity offered by a person unattached in any manner to himself and had – cautiously - communicated this information to his father. It was a sad day for Mr. and Mrs. Shoemaker when their eyes were opened to the true nature of their beloved daughter but their gratitude toward Browns and his master and future mistress was immense. Oddly, it had not been Mr. Darcy's name that had convinced the parents to accept the magnanimous gesture; rather, the mention of Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn had, at the last, lent credence to the scheme and induced its favorable reception, which could only further improve Elizabeth's standing in Browns' estimation.

Rachel Shoemaker was to become a maid to the Darcy family, after she returned from an excursion of some months. Elizabeth had been gladdened to learn that Mr. Darcy knew of a trustworthy couple who had no children of their own and would provide the newborn a home; Mr. Darcy had felt easier in the knowledge that perhaps, finally, he would return to his home with a joy not to be diluted by concerns of Wickham and his perfidy.

Mrs. Bennet was delighted with the entire ball thus far and praised the servants of Netherfield profusely to Jane and Mr. Bingley; perfectly comprehending her benign intentions, they politely attended to her mother's excited statements and moved to have the musicians begin.

Elizabeth could not recall an assembly or ball at which she had enjoyed herself as well, but it was possible that the presence of her fiancée and the surprisingly demure behavior of the youngest two Bennet sisters, who were assuredly disappointed by a scarcity of officers, contributed greatly to her felicity.

There were bountiful compliments for Mrs. Bennet's arrangements and hostessing; the woman who prided herself on keeping a fine table had done so and on a far grander scale than could have been accomplished at Longbourn. The lines of the dance were neither too long nor too short; the provisions were ample and plentiful space had been allocated for the mending of gowns and for those who wished to find a quieter location to rest than a crowded ballroom.

To the satisfaction of those present, Mr. Darcy proved his worth to the neighborhood by dancing a vast number of times and, specifically, with those young ladies who were in want of partners, although the more observant individuals noted Miss Elizabeth encouraging him in these endeavors.

By the end of the evening, there was a general accord that Mr. Bingley would be a most welcome addition to their locale, for, in addition to marrying the lovely Miss Bennet, he was quite the generous host and had given a ball not to be rivaled in the whole of Hertfordshire.


	28. Chapter 28

That's all folks! I want to thank everyone for reading and following this story. Will there be more? Perhaps eventually. Thank you again for your lovely and uplifting comments.

Trini - muchas gracias por todo su comentarios divertidos!

The morning subsequent to the ball there was much to recount and many topics to be canvassed, none of which were pleasing to Mr. Bennet, who retired to his library and solitude shortly after the morning meal. As Sir William Lucas, his wife and several children lived within a short distance of Longbourn, the two families were very familiar and the eldest, Miss Charlotte Lucas, was Elizabeth Bennet's particular friend. It, therefore, follows that the day following a ball would find Lady Lucas, Charlotte and her younger sister, Maria, calling upon the ladies of Longbourn to commingle the discussions which had begun separately in their respective homes.

Once Lady Lucas and Mrs. Bennet were entered into their exchange, Charlotte indicated to Elizabeth that she wished to communicate a matter of consequence. The two young women were granted leave to walk out-of-doors and Charlotte soon spoke.

'Eliza, I have news to impart but, as it is of such recency, my mother has not even been informed. I believe that you might be acquainted with Mr. Caughey, Mr. Bingley's solicitor?' Elizabeth, wondering if this were portending to where she thought it might, nodded her assent.

Charlotte continued, 'Generous as your Mr. Darcy was in partnering with many of the ladies, you were rather stingy of both his time and your time between sets, engaging him continuously in conversation and so I was left to sit with Maria. It was after the third set that Mr. Caughey was introduced by my father to me; he asked me for the fourth two. We conversed at length and, just this morning, he came to propose a courtship; as his business matters require his presence elsewhere, he wished to make his purpose plain but did not want anxiety on my part, on feeling greatly pressed.'

Elizabeth was astonished and knew not what to reply to such a communication. She replied, 'You are at ease with the rapidity of the acquaintance? Your happiness is of consequence to me and I would not want you to be made miserable by a hasty decision.'

Answered her friend, 'I am not a romantic, you know. I feel that my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can boast of on entering the married state, regardless of the length of our association prior. When Mr. Caughey returns to Hertfordshire a fortnight hence, I am hopeful that I should be able to come bearing pleasant news. Had you not known Mr. Darcy, would you have credited that one might find love during the limited acquaintance that you two have enjoyed? A person might know another for years before comprehending their true disposition, if ever. No, I must thank you and Jane for permitting me to meet a kind and honest man who respects my character and economy. We shall work together to ensure his success and I am sure that our friendship could grow into affection.'

Confused, Elizabeth inquired, 'You desire to thank Jane and I? We did not invite him to Netherfield; rather, he is Mr. Bingley's attorney.'

'Ah,' began Charlotte, 'I can speak to that. Mr. Caughey's services were required by Mr. Bingley, as he was given specifics on the marriage settlements for Jane and Mr. Bingley. He is to ride for London today and expects to return here in a few days. As you well know from our mothers, one betrothal most assuredly leads to a second; thus, I feel that you and Mr. Darcy have done myself a great service. If not for you, then Jane might not be engaged and Mr. Caughey would not have come to the ball, at which you were too occupied to sit with me and, thus, I danced with Mr. Caughey.'

Elizabeth laughed at her friend's recital and exclaimed, 'Such a line of reasoning! It appears that you are indeed in my debt. Perhaps we shall settle upon reasonable terms before we both are removed from this neighborhood to embark upon our futures.'

Only but a week passed before Mr. Caughey was once more present at Netherfield and, very shortly thereafter, at Lucas Lodge. He did, indeed, propose marriage but, as Charlotte related the incident, it was doubtless in her mind the most tender and exceptional moment had by living man; one which elevated her Henry to the status of poet. Elizabeth was exceedingly joyous for her friend, as her own happiness would now be complete.

This assertion was tested sorely by Mrs. Bennet's continuous and quite vocal worries regarding the haste at which Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth wished to wed. Why, she queried frequently, could they not wait another three months, like Jane and Mr. Bingley? There would then be ample time for preparations and arranging matter just so, but neither the bride nor her beloved wished to alter their plans and remained, to Mrs. Bennet's dismay, steadfast.

Happy was the day for Mrs. Bennet when she rid herself of her least favorite daughter, by Elizabeth's marrying a man whom she loved and respected – and which feelings were assuredly reciprocated. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy gladly took their leave of Hertfordshire, for a woman could indeed feel that she was settled too _near_ her relations, and retired to Pemberley, where they would spend the greater part of the year. Georgiana had liked her new sister immediately and was grateful for the ease that existed between the three inhabitants of Pemberley. In time, she was a most devoted aunt and endeavored to teach Elizabeth's children to practice, so that they might become a great proficient.

Jane was comforted over the loss of her closest sister by the presence of a most devoted suitor; it was certain that the promise of aiding Mrs. Bennet with the wedding preparations diverted the eldest Miss Bennet's attention. On becoming Mrs. Bingley, amidst a grand celebration on which Mrs. Bennet had spent an even greater portion of her considerable skills than the much spoken of ball at Netherfield, Jane discovered that her younger sister was correct and marital felicity did not require excessively close proximity to her family. Thus, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy soon found themselves in possession of neighbors with whom they were quite familiar, to the joy of one couple and the profound relief of the other.

Mr. Bennet was distraught at the loss of his most sensible daughters and, much as he had previously preferred to remain completely at Longbourn, he now delighted in traveling to Derbyshire, especially when he was least expected.

Lady Catherine eventually condescended to call upon Pemberley, although it is unknown whether it was from affection for her nephew and niece or merely to examine its Mistress' works; however, she was unable to remain for a period of any length, as her presence was surely needed in Kent to ensure that Hunsford was run as she believed it ought. Her parson felt all of the honor of the condescension and was pleased to receive her constant and abundantly helpful advice.

Mrs. Collins suffered that lot which is uniquely painful to a certain breed of individuals – she was forced to worship at a shrine not her own. As the munificent Mistress of Rosings was more than generous with her time and counsel and Mr. Bingley was not at all liberal with his gifts, Caroline reluctantly became reconciled to her situation, which certainly included its share of hardships. Although she was resigned, she never did truly accept that her machinations and deceptions were responsible for her current position in life. In the end, Caroline was truly the mistress of her own fate.


	29. Note

I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone again for reading and to let you know that Caroline's Fate is now available on Amazon, under the same title by Elaine Jenkins.

Be well and enjoy a good book!


End file.
